A New Ponyboy
by Overd0se
Summary: Ponyboy takes Dally's advice to the extreme. He heads to New York to become as tough as Dally. But a chain of events unfold, after a terrible mistake is made. Will Ponyboy come out in one piece? Will he make the right decisions? R&R!
1. Bored

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders, or any characters made by S.E. Hinton. Thank You.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

It's been 2 months since Dallas's and Johnny's death. I haven't really been taking it well. Darry and Sodapop are getting more and more worried about me. I've gotten depressed. I just can't get over the fact that there dead.

I've written my theme and turned it in to Mr. Syme. He gave me an A. Darry was real proud of me for it. But when I was done writing it, I thought I would feel better. Well, I didn't. I still feel lousy.

Oh, and the nightmares. They got a whole lot worse. I have one every night. I would wake up screaming my head off all the time. Soda is real worried and so is Darry. I feel miserable knowing it's me making them worry. It's finally summer, so schools over. I passed with mostly C's. Darry wasn't too pleased, but he got over it. Hey, at least I passed right?

Back to the present. It's been a week into summer and I'm as bored as hell. I'm lying down on the couch in the living room, with my nose in a book that I've read twice already. Just then Sodapop walked in from outside.

"Hey Pony! Why aren't you outside doin' somethin'?" He asked.

"There's nothin' to do." I simply said.

Soda was about to say something when Steve walked through the front door.

"Hey soda. Ready to go?" Steve asked.

"Hey Pony, want to come with us to The Nightly Double? I think a Paul Newman movie is playing." Soda wouldn't take no for an answer, so I agreed and ignored the dirty looks Steve gave me.

I put the book down and headed out, along with Steve


	2. The socs

**Ponyboy's POV**

As the Nightly Double came into view, I couldn't help but remember the night when this all started. I haven't been here since then. Well, I actually haven't really been out much since the incident. Only to school and once in a while out on a walk or hanging with Two-Bit.

As we came closer, a red mustang pulled up beside us. 5 socs came out and surrounded us. Me, Soda, and, Steve froze. I was scared. Especially when I saw David was leading. David was one of the socs that was drowning me when Johnny stabbed Bob.

"Hey, guys! Look what we got here. It's the little shit that killed Bob."

Fuck. They're after me. I'm so screwed. Soda stepped in front of me. Suddenly, I felt angry. Angry that Sodapop had to step in front of me like I can't defend myself. Then I felt angry at the socs, for saying that _I_ killed bob. I felt so angry that I marched right up to the socs face, sidestepping Soda's grab for me. I've never felt so much anger before. It was all coming out at once.

I guess I looked about ready to kill, because David backed up a step.

"I think you should get back in your car." I said in a calm yet very threatening voice, that I never knew I had.

David briefly looked scared, but glazed his eyes over quickly.

"oh, yeah? And what if we don't?" he asked.

I flipped out my switchblade from my back pocket. Well, it's really Johnny's old switch. After I finished my theme, I went back to the hospital to look for it. I found it in a doctor's office, which of course I had to sneak into. No one in the gang knew I carried it. No one even knew I carried a blade. They pretty much figured that I would probably never use it._ Ha. I guess they're wrong_. I thought smugly.

I held it up so it was pointing at his throat. "If you want to join Bob, I'm more than happy to arrange that." My voice dripping with so much venom that it would scare the devil away.

I guess they knew I was serious, because they all got back in there mustang and drove off.

I turned around to see a stunned Soda and Steve. They stared at me. I stared back. Steve was the first to break the ice. He burst out laughing and soon Soda did too.

I had to smile. "What?" I asked them once they calmed down a bit.

"I never knew you had it in ya, Ponyboy." Steve said.

"Wow, pone, you just scared off _five socs!_ I can't wait to tell everyone 'bout this!" Soda hollered out.

"ok, ok, I get it. I'm goin' home. I don't feel like goin' to the movies anymore." I announced.

"Ok, Ponyboy, see you when I get home." Soda said, and continued to the Nightly Double with Steve, who winked at me when he passed.


	3. Another Dallas?

**Sodapop's POV**

When me and Steve reached my house, it was already 8 O'clock at night. The movie was pretty long, and afterwards, me and Steve went to the Dingo for a bite to eat.

Two-Bit was on the floor watching Mickey, Darry was in his recliner reading the paper, and Ponyboy had his nose in a book.

"Hey guys! Did ya here what happened to Pony today?" I asked.

Darry looked up. "No. Why? What did he do?" He looked at Pony who had looked up to.

"It was nothin'. We just ran into some socs earlier." Ponyboy said.

"NOTHING! He scared off _five _socs!" I exclaimed.

Now Two-Bit looked up. "What?"

We all looked at Pony, who had developed a sudden interest in his shoes.

So I told them the whole story, every detail. When I was finished, everyone's eyes landed on Ponyboy. Darry looked proud and a little concerned at the same time. Steve looked at Pony with a smirk playing on his lips. Two-Bit looked about ready to crack up.

Pony slowly looked up. That's when Two-Bit burst out laughing.

"Damn, Ponyboy! You have one bad temper! I wish I could've been there!" He said, between laughs.

Darry gave Pony a stern look. "Where'd you get a blade Ponyboy?"

As far as the gang knew, Ponyboy never carried one. He never said anything about the switchblade to me before. That kind of hurt me. Me and Ponyboy always tell each other everything. But lately, it seems he's been quiet and to himself more and more. Me and Darry worry about him. We try to get him to talk to us, but he usually gets angry whenever we bring Johnny or Dallas into it.

A sad look spread across Pony's face. He looked down, but that only made Darry press harder.

"Ponyboy? Where'd ya get it?" He asked again, a bit more demanding.

Pony paled. "It was Johnny's." He said, just a little above a whisper.

We all stared at him, dumbfounded. _What? Did he say Johnny?_ I was gaping at him. Darry looked like he regretted asking but looked real curious at him. Steve and Two-Bit just stared, speechless.

"How did you get it?" I finally asked what was on my mind.

"I got it from his doctor." He said. I knew there was more to it. But I didn't push him any further. Darry got the message too.

"I'm goin' to bed. G'night." Pony got up and left the room.

Steve and Two-Bit stood up. "Well, I'm goin' to bucks. See ya guys!" Two-Bit said and left.

"I think I'll head home. See ya tomorrow Soda, bye Superman." Steve said. And with that he also left.

Darry and I sat in an awkward silence. Then, "You think Ponyboy's okay?" Darry asked me. I shifted in my seat. "I'm not sure. I haven't gotten him to talk to me yet. He sure is actin' different though." I said.

"Ya think I should call a doctor?" He asked, looking thoughtful.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Ya don't think it's that bad, do ya?"

He looked at me. "I don't know. But I don't want him getting anymore depressed." He told me.

"Ya mean like a shrink? I don't think Pony will like that." I really didn't want Pony mad at us. I hate it when Pony and I fight. We rarely ever do. That's why when we do, it breaks my heart.

"I don't give a damn what Pony thinks, if he keeps it up I might have to." Darry said tightly.

"Just let me try to get it out of him first." I reasoned.

Darry nodded his head. "Ya." He agreed. I smiled at him.

"What?" He asked once he noticed.

"It sure was something, when he scared off all those socs." I said, changing the tension in the room.

Darry also smiled. "Ya. I would've liked to see that." He said, with a gleam in his eyes.

"Next time those socs better watch it. Ponyboy looked ready to kill 'em. He even scared me a little." I admitted, with a grin. Then I remembered the look in his eyes. They had a dangerous glow to them. It made me shiver. The look in his eyes looked all too familiar. Dallas Winston. Ponyboy looked like Dallas. _Oh, no._ I thought._ He can't be turning into another Dallas… nah. It was probably my imagination._ I told myself.

"You cold Soda?" Darry asked, noticing me shivering.

"Yeah," I lied, "I think I'll get to bed now. Night Darry."

"Night Sodapop."


	4. New York

**AN: Love the reviews! I'm trying to update every night, so please review a lot! If you have any good ideas for the story, let me know! I'm trying to make a story the reader will love!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

_I was running. I had no idea where I was going. I was just running. I kept it up, until I was at the park. There I saw Dallas Winston. I stopped when I realized he was holding a gun. He pointed it right at me._

"_You better wise up, Ponyboy." He said. "Get tough. Don't let anything get to ya."_

_He pulled the trigger. I just had enough time to yell, "No Dally! Don't!" before the bullet hit my chest._

I woke up screaming. Sodapop woke up with a start and was at my side in an instant. I was shaking something awful. Soda put an arm around me and I immediately calmed down some. Soda always had that effect on me. He could always calm me down, or if needed, cheer me up.

"You okay, pone?" He asked.

I nod mutely, remembering Dallas's words. _Wise up, Ponyboy. Get tough._ Darry came in the room to check on me, but I told him I was okay and he went back to bed.

"Ya want to talk 'bout it?" Soda asked once Darry's gone.

I shake my head no. I can't tell him about this. I have to do this on my own. I have to follow Dally's advice. I don't want to let my emotions get the best of me anymore. I'm tired of it all. _Don't let anything get to ya. _Dally's words rang in my head.

"Okay, pone, get back to sleep." Soda says. I turn over and lay down on my side. Soda slings his arm over me as I drift back to unconsciousness…

The next morning, I got up early. So I decided to make breakfast.

I made myself and my brother's eggs and put out the jelly for Sodapop. The next one up was Darry. He seemed surprised to see me up sp early.

"What are you doin' up? Its 7 in the morning." Usually that's a normal time to get up, but its summer and the gang knows I like to sleep in. Sometimes I get up early to watch the sunrise though. Now that its summer, Darry has to get to work at 8. But he usually likes to get there early to get home earlier. He doesn't trust us or the gang to keep the house in one piece.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I guess I couldn't sleep anymore." I note. Darry sits down at the table and starts on his eggs.

"Did ya get back to sleep okay?" he asked while chewing on a mouthful.

I don't speak. Instead I just simply nod. I wasn't feeling like talking much right now. I had a lot on my mind. I had to figure out what Dally wants me to do. _Get tough. _Dally's words still echo in my head.

I sit down at the table with Darry and start on my breakfast. Darry quickly finishes, and washes his plate. "I'll be home by 5 today." He says. I nod in response. He leaves the kitchen to get ready and I wash my plate.

Darry comes back in the room. Its 7:45 and he says his goodbyes and leaves out the front door. I go back to my room and grab my coat. Soda was still asleep. I left him a note saying I'll be back soon, and headed out the front door.

I walked until I got to the lot and sat down by a tree, me and Johnny used to sit by. I sat there and thought for a long time.

_Get tough. _How do I do that? How did Dally do that? Dally wasn't like the rest of us. He was just naturally tough. _Was he? _But dally didn't grow up around these parts. Dally didn't use to live here. Dally didn't live _here!_ Of course! Dally lived in New York! Dal never really talked about his past too much. But… cant I get tough here? No. My brothers are here they'll get in the way, I know they will.

I need to be away from here. Away from the gang. Away from my family. Away from my past. I know in my gut that this is the right way to do it. Dally did it. I know that much.

Now, just one problem. How do I get there? I'll find a way. But right now I know one thing for sure; I'm going to New York.


	5. Possibilities

**AN: Reviews! Please leave a review! I really need them. Sorry if some chapters are short. I'll try to make longer ones. Thanx! **

**Sodapop's POV**

When I woke up, it was all quiet. That's never a good thing in our home. I noticed Ponyboy wasn't asleep next to me anymore. I quickly got up and left our room, in search of my little brother.

"Ponyboy?" I call out.

When I get to the kitchen I notice my breakfast is made and set at the table. I sit down and pick up the note next to the jelly.

_Soda,_

_Went for a walk. Will be back soon._

_P.C._

I felt relief wash over me. I hate not knowing where he went, but at least he left me a note. I reach over for the jelly and plop a huge spoonful over my eggs. I love to have lots of sugar for breakfast! I finished my eggs, but I was still hungry so I dug in the ice box until I found the last of the chocolate cake._ I'll have to make some more tonight._ I thought as the front door creeks open, and then slams shut.

I look up as Pony crosses the room. "Hey, Pone!" I greet him. "Where'd ya go?"

He looks at me, and for a moment I think I see something flash in his eyes, but it fades just as fast. "I was at the lot." He states plain and simple.

I nod. He looks… uncertain? Guilty? Sad? I give him a concerned look. "What's wrong, pone?"

He gives me a fake smile. "Nothin'. Just thinkin'." He said.

I was growing more curious by the second. "'Bout what?" I ask, pushing him a little.

He looks down, and I know I asked the wrong thing so I quickly change the topic of the conversation. "Ya goin' out today?"

He looks back up again, but pauses, obviously in thought. I hope he says yes. He's been bumming around the house all week and it's been worrying me and Darry. After a few moments, I see something that I haven't seen since Dally and Johnny died. In his eyes, I see some life. He didn't have those dead eyes anymore. Although, these eyes aren't fully like they used to be, it's a start.

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Ya goin' out today?" My brother, Sodapop, asked.

I look up, ready to tell him probably not, but I paused._ I'm not gonna find a way to get to New York while I'm in this hell hole. _I think. And then I actually feel excited. It's a strange feeling, since I haven't felt anything close to happiness in a while. I'm excited to go to New York. But deep down I also feel fear. Fear of being away from my brothers. Being _far_ away from my brothers. I know that I want to do this. This might help me. Help me in more ways than one. I decide that I'll go out and try to sort out all my thoughts on this, and find a way to get there.

I nod my head yes. My brother grins one of his goofy grins, and this time I smile back. A real smile.

"Well, it's about time!" He yells joyfully. "Where ya gonna go?"

I shrug. "Don't know. Take a walk 'round town. I'll find somethin' to do."

"Okay, kiddo, I gotta get to work. I'll be home at 4." He tells me, and I nod in response.

After he leaves, I pull on my shoes and leave as well. I start walking in the direction that leads downtown, purposely avoiding the park and its now bad memories. I was passing by the movie house when I noticed a big bus driving down the street. I see the bus all the time but never really paid any attention to it. But it caught my full attention this time. For the first time ever, I realize it's a Greyhound. _A _Greyhound! I could ride the Greyhound to New York! I follow it as best I could until it passes through socs territory. _Damn it!_ How could I use it now? The station must be on the soc side of town.

I stand there like an idiot for a couple minutes, thinking over all my possibilities. I finally come up with something. I'll sneak out tonight when my brothers are all asleep, and then pass by soc territory. It'll be dark so I could stay close to the ally's and hopefully won't be jumped. I bring my switchblade everywhere with me, so I'll have some protection. Wow. I didn't expect to find transportation so fast. _But I won't be leaving yet… _I have to find out the bus schedule, and how much it'll cost to get all the way to New York. _I guess saving my money does come in handy. _I've been saving money since I was ten, because mom always said I would need it one day. Almost any spare change or dollar I got I would put it in the jar on my nightstand. But once in a while I would take out some for a treat. _I guess mom was right. _

I started home, but came face to face with two socs. _Great, _I thought sarcastically, _more fun with my favorite people. _

"Hey grease. Your mighty close to our territory." He drawls. I recognize Ken and Jeff from my high school. _Shit. Now there pickin on me outside of school. _I felt eerily calm like the day at the grocery store when those socs pulled up in their car. I felt nothing that day. Just zero. That's exactly how I feel now.

"Yep. It looks that way." I agree. They seem to be taken aback by my calmness.

"We don't need no greasers near our turf." Ken threats. Big deal. I pull out my blade and hold it in a loose but firm grip.

"I reckon ya don't. But if ya don't want to get sliced to ribbons I suggest you back off. Now." I say, surprised at my own words. The two socs looked surprised as well. They both took a step back as I took a step toward them. "I mean it. I'm not in the mood for this." I smirk, as they quickly walk away.

I start my walk home. It's already high in the afternoon, by the looks of it. Soda should be home soon. I quicken my pace as I look at a clock in a nearby store. I still had that smirk on my face and I felt great.


	6. A plan

**AN: Great reviews so far. Please keep em up!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

When I heard Darry leave the living room and the door closing in his own room, I decide to make my move. I quickly pull on some clothe, grab my blade off the nightstand, and put on my shoes. As I do this I make sure not to disturb Soda, who's asleep on our bed. I feel excited and nervous at the same time. I'm sneaking out! It's exciting, but at the same time I feel nervous because there is a chance I might get caught. If Darry finds out, he'll hit the roof.

I open the window and hop out, making a soft thump on the ground. I walk quickly through our neighborhood, trying to stick to the shadows. When I reach downtown I start to feel cold. I forgot my jacket! _Darry's right_, I think._ I don't use my head. _Although its summer, it can still get pretty cold outside. I stay in the alley's, to avoid getting seen. Once I make it to soc territory, I made sure I stuck to the shadows. One time, I saw a soc walk out of his house. I froze immediately. But he just took the garbage out and went back inside.

After about 30 minutes of walking, I finally reach the station. By now its almost midnight and there was only a couple people at the station. I ask the lady at the desk where I can look at the bus schedule. She points to a sheet of paper taped on the wall beside us. I scan the paper for all the departing times. I'll have to leave at night, when no one in our house is awake. I feel sad. I know my brothers, heck, the whole gang, would be hella missing me. I know they'll be worrying. I know they'll be confused. And I know I'll be the reason.

The next departing is at 12:15 am. I'm not leaving tonight,_ thank god,_ but I do want to leave as soon as possible. Listed on the sheet is the schedule for tomorrow and the following week. Tomorrow's schedule states a departing at 3:00 am. _great, _I think sarcastically, _I'll have to leave at 3:00 o'clock in the frickin morning._ I go back over to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, but how much would a ticket to New York cost?"

She eyes me suspiciously, but I guess she decides I'm not a threat, because she responds, "That's a whole day and a half's worth travel. What city are you planning on arriving at?"

Wow. A day and a half, stuck on a bus? _I should bring some food with me. _I leave myself a mental note. Oh, yeah, I haven't really thought about the city. I don't really know to many city's in New York, so I blurt out the first name that came to mind. "New York, New York."

"That would be $56. Are you planning on purchasing now?" She asks, in a monotone voice.

I shake my head, "No. But can I purchase tomorrow? That's when I would like to leave." I've already thought about this ahead of time. I couldn't buy the ticket now, my brothers might find it and I couldn't risk that.

"Yes. Make sure you come an hour before departure to purchase your ticket." She puts on a fake smile, and I thank her.

As I walk back home, I feel guilt. My brothers are going to be devastated, when they realize I'm gone. I'll miss them a lot. _I should try to spend as much time with them as I could tomorrow. _I think as I enter our neighborhood. _Stop it!_ I argue with myself, _I need to put my emotions aside! _So I force myself to not care. I was surprised at how easily I did it. _I guess I'm gettin' more tough already!_ I think cheerfully. It was a peaceful feeling to not care about anything in that moment. I liked it. _Now I know how Dallas felt. From now on, I won't care 'bout nothin' . _I vow.

When I get home, I go straight to bed and fall into the first real peaceful sleep I haven't had since mom and dad died…

**AN: Sorry. Short chapter, but I wanted to fill in the gap between the last and next chapter. Will update soon! Thanx! Leave reviews!**


	7. One last time

**AN: I thought I should try to get some POV on Darry. He has been left out. Please review!**

**Darry's POV**

I woke up at 7 in the morning to get ready for work. When I walked in the kitchen to make breakfast, I was surprised to find Ponyboy already on it.

"What are you doin' up so early?" Ponyboy usually doesn't like to get up early during the summer. He looked up from frying the eggs.

"I thought it would be nice to cook you breakfast." he answered. I found this very suspicious. I looked at him carefully, and he wouldn't meet my gaze. I took this as something bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I'm not used to dealing with emotional stuff when it involved my baby brother. That's Soda's job. Sure I want to help, and I try, but its just not my thing.

He still wouldn't look at me when he said, "Nothing." I knew there was something bothering him, but I left it to hang in the air as he handed me my plate.

We sat down at the table and started to eat our food. It was silent for a long time. Then, "What time are you coming home, Dare?" he asked.

That question took me by surprise. Ponyboy isn't usually the one that questions when I come home. I just usually tell him before I leave. Soda is the one who always asks that. Well, if he gets up early enough to. I looked curiously at him, trying to figure out what was going on in my youngest brothers mind.

"I should be back at 5, but I might be a little late." I informed him. He nodded his head, and then cautiously met my eyes.

"I thought, well, maybe if your not too busy, uh, we could, maybe, go see a movie?" He stammered nervously. This caught me off guard. Pony hasn't left the house too much lately, especially with someone else. But now that I think of it, Soda has told me he's been out on walks more. The movies? I hate movies. They bore me. But I don't want Ponyboy to get anymore depressed than he has to. I worry about him sometimes.

I nod my head and say "Sure I ain't busy tonight. We could go after dinner." he smiles at this, and I knew I made the right decision. I haven't seen that smile of his for awhile.

**Sodapop's POV**

I was having a pretty nice dream about a blonde who was about to kiss me, when I was suddenly shaken awake. I opened my eyes to see Ponyboy staring down at me. "Soda you have work soon. Ya need to get up." I shot out of bed and looked at the clock. It read 10:29. I have about a half hour to get ready. I leave to the DX at 11. I have only a half day shift today since the boss has to leave early for god knows what.

"Where's my DX shirt?" I ask, looking through a huge pile of clothe on the floor of our always messy room.

"Its in the living room, on the couch." Pony answers. I hurry out of our room and into the living room.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally decided to get her royal ass up." Steve, who was sitting on the couch, quipped.

I give him my legendary smile, "Yer gonna be sorry." I say and then tackle him to the ground. Steve ends up on top of me and I struggle to get out of his grip. "Say uncle." He demands. "Never!" I yell, and then smack my head against his. "Ow!" Steve cries, and while he's distracted I wiggle out from underneath him. I was about to pin him down, when I give a quick glance at the clock. 10:47. Whoa. I better eat something before I head to work. I get up and walk into the kitchen, where I see my favorite baby brother in the whole world.

"Hey pone!" I say cheerfully. He looks up at me and smiles. Yes! I got a smile from him today! I wonder what else is in store…

"Hey Soda, me and Darry are goin' to the Nightly Double tonight. Want to come?" I look at him shocked. Wow. Pony's going out tonight and Darry is going to tolerate a movie.

I smile, pleased with both of my brothers. "Hell yeah, I do!" I say. Ponyboy looks real happy with my reaction. Yes! I'm getting my brother back! He wont be depressed anymore, I know it! But I see something in his eyes… something that almost looks like sadness. Why?

I was about to say something when Steve yells from the living room, "Soda! Were gonna be late! Hurry up!" I grab an apple off the counter and yell my goodbyes before I head out the door with Steve right behind me, my baby brother's well-being forgotten.

**Ponyboy's POV**

When both of my older brothers finally arrive home, dinner is already set on the table. It was my turn to cook, and I made chicken and mashed potatoes. Its my favorite, and I decided since it was my last day home I should make it my best. My brothers and I sit at the table, eating our supper.

When we were all done, Soda and Darry washed the dishes and we headed out towards the Nightly Double. A Paul Newman movie was playing today. Paul Newman is tuff. I still wish I looked like him. When we got to the theater, it was 8 o'clock at night. This is okay. I don't have to leave till about 1 in the morning anyways. I feel sad about leaving my brothers. I know I might regret this, but I have to get away from this hell hole for at least a little while.

"Hey pone, something wrong?" Soda asks, as we take our seats. When Soda says this, Darry turns his head to look at me. I guess I must have looked sad. Dang my stupid thoughts. _Try not to care as much._ I will myself.

I force a small smile to my lips. "No. I'm okay." Soda and Darry both look doubtfully at each other, having a silent conversation. I hate it when they do that. We sit down and the movie begins. Almost as soon as the movie starts, Soda takes off to get popcorn and Pepsi's. He comes back with a large popcorn for all three of us to share, and three Pepsi's. Not even half way through the movie, Soda starts to throw popcorn at people. It didn't last too long though, because he stopped when Darry smacked him upside the head and gave him a stern glare.

After the movie, we all headed home. It was about 9:30 when we reached our house. I was feeling pretty good. I haven't hung out with my brothers or the rest of the gang for awhile. I feel real awful about leaving, but I know if I don't get away soon, I'll go crazy.

We head off to bed as soon as we get inside.

"Night, Darry." Soda and I say before closing the door to our room. I hop in bed along with Soda. We get under the covers, and I snuggle into Soda's chest. Soda drapes his arm over me in a protective manner, like he does every night. Even with my eyes closed, I know he's smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothin. Just happy we went out today." He says.

I smile too, my eyes still closed. "Soda?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, little colt." And not long after, I heard the light breathing of my now asleep brother.

I made sure I didn't fall asleep all night. I watched the clock until it turned 12:25 am. I then got up and started to pack. I tried to do this as silently as possible. I dumped out all the school junk out of my backpack, and filled it with clothe, a picture of the gang, a pack of cigarettes, a whole bottle of aspirin, a couple apples, a PB&J sandwich, and a Pepsi. It seems like a whole lot, but it really isn't that much. I put my blade in my pants pocket, and my money in the other. I put on some jeans, a fresh t-shirt, a jacket, and then pull on my shoes. I was about to head out, when a idea pops in my head. I write a note to the gang, and leave it on the kitchen table.

As I leave the house I take one more good, long look and leave through the front gates. _Off to New York. No going back now._

**AN: I finally have this story all planned out! Now I know where I'm going with this! Its going to be lots of drama, so stay tuned! Keep reading! Leave a review! Love you guys!**


	8. Scar

**Darry's POV**

I woke up, and started getting dressed for work. Soda and Pony would be asleep right now, unless Ponyboy miraculously got up early again. I brushed my hair back and put only a little grease in it this time. I put on a black T-shirt and blue jeans.

When I reached the kitchen, I took out a bowl and poured cereal into it. As I sit down at the table, I noticed a piece of paper, with some very familiar handwriting on it. I pick the white sheet up, and begin to read what was written in pencil, on the page.

_Darry and Sodapop,_

_I'm leaving Tulsa. I'm sorry to do this to you guys._

_I know you'll be okay, though. I just need to leave for awhile._

_I need to get away from all the bad memories. I just feel all _

_mixed up, ya dig? Please don't worry about me, I know _

_where I'm going. Make sure Two-Bit doesn't drink too much,_

_and tell Steve to be there for Soda when I'm not. Darry, please _

_don't work too hard. You need to relax sometimes. Soda, don't _

_do anything stupid. I know you guys will try to find me, but by_

_the time you read this, I'll be long gone. I'll come back when_

_I'm ready, so don't go anywhere! I love you guys, more than _

_you'll ever know._

_Love, Ponyboy Curtis_

My brain stopped working. I probably read the note five or six times before I understood what it meant. I slowly and very carefully placed the note back down on the table. I didn't know what to think or do. So I just sat there and stared into space, my breakfast and work forgotten. I must've sat there for along time, because the next thing I knew Soda was waving his hand in my face.

"Darry? What's wrong? You look kind of pale." And I sure felt it too. Oh, no. How am I going to tell Soda? He'll be crushed. I was still in a daze when I handed him the note. I watched him very closely while he reads it. I watch him pale, as well. I watch him set the note down just as I had. I look in his eyes, and see shock, hurt, and, most of all, sadness. I pull him into a hug as his eyes fill with tears. He sobs into my shoulder.

I don't understand. Why didn't he just ask for help? Why did he have to leave? Where is he going?… when is he coming back?… I thought all these thoughts while trying to fight off the feeling of devastation. While Soda cried into my shoulder, I let a few tears of my own escape.

"Soda…" I tried to calm my younger brother down, but ended up a lost for words. After what seemed like an eternity of crying, Soda finally sniffed his last sniffle.

"Is he really gone, Darry?" He asked in the smallest voice I've ever heard from him. I wanted to say no. I wanted to believe this was just a prank or I was just having a nightmare. But Pony doesn't do pranks, and this was all too real to be a dream. Something told me Ponyboy was gone. I knew it, and I knew Ponyboy was serious in that note.

I slowly nod my head. "It looks like it." I felt miserable. "He said he'd be back." I try to comfort him.

"But why! When will he come back?" He cried. I didn't answer. I wanted to know the same thing.

**Ponyboy's POV**

The bus arrived at New York city, the next day, late in the afternoon. I was starving. I ate all the food I had, and although there was plenty of pit stops, I didn't want to use any of my money until I arrived in New York.

As soon as I got off the bus, I went to find someplace to eat. I rounded the corner and caught sight of a McDonalds. After buying a burger and a Pepsi, I started walking nowhere in particular. I munched on my burger and sipped my Pepsi, until I found myself wandering around a dirty looking neighborhood, on the outskirts of the city. Okay. Where should I go? _Idiot! _I haven't really thought this all through… I guess I just fend for myself. Just live on the streets like some bum. _Not for long._ I'll find someplace to stay. I'm not gonna let myself bum around the streets of New York.

I was walking down the street, getting lost in my thoughts, when four guys blocked my path. They were greasers by the looks of it.

"Hey guys, look what we have here." The one in front said. He was probably a year older than me, with dirty blonde hair that was heavily greased, and dark green eyes. He was only about an inch taller than me, but he looked stronger.

"It looks like he ain't from here, Ricky." one of the other boys stated. 'Ricky' must be the boy in front. Ricky gave me a evil smile.

"We don't like outsiders nowhere near our turf." Ricky drawled. There was something about this greaser that I didn't like. I could tell he was thinking the same thing about me.

Ricky eyed me carefully, noticing the backpack strapped to my shoulders. "What? You a runaway? There's a lot of those in this city." He told me. "it's a shame you walked into our territory. Now your in for a whoopin'." He pulled out a blade from his back pocket.

The other boys stayed in the background, but looked ready to jump in at any time. I know I should've felt scared, but to tell you the truth, I felt angry. There was something about Ricky that made me just want to kick that smug look off his face. He was too cocky. Cocky in the bad way. He looked like a seriously bad hood, but also like a trouble maker. I didn't like that.

I pulled out my own blade. He looked surprised at first but then slowly smirked. "Ha. Lets have some fun." he said, before throwing the first punch. I dodged and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He quickly recovered, and lashed out with his switchblade, but missed. We tackled each other to the ground. I punched him in the eye, which would leave him a pretty nice shiner. He pinned me down and called the rest of his gang over to hold my arms and legs down.

"Lets see… where should I cut first?" He pondered, hovering his blade above my face. I wanted to scream, but I wasn't sure if anyone would come help. He smirked as I struggled in his grip. "How about right here." He concluded, tracing a line with his blade on my right cheek.

"Fuck you." I spat. This seemed to amuse him. He shook his head disapprovingly. "Swearing ain't getting you nowhere." He said. Then he dug his blade in my cheek, dragging it across. I couldn't help myself anymore, I screamed. I ached all over, and my right cheek was on fire. Then I heard footsteps running towards me. Ricky and his friends fled the seen quickly. I felt real dizzy, so I stayed on the ground.

Two people jumped over me and chased after them, while the other two helped me get to my feet. I looked at them. One was a boy about my age and the other boy looked a little older. The boy my age gave me a concerned look and gave a quick glance to the older boy.

"Are you okay?" The older boy asked.

"Ya, I think so." I respond. He eyes the cut on my cheek. "I think we should take him to Michael, to get that cut looked at. Its bleeding a lot." He says to the younger one. He nods, and indicates me to follow them.

"I'm 's your name?" The one my age, Chris, asks. The older boy swats Chris's arm playfully, and Chris flashes a smile. "Oh, yeah, this is Snatcher." Chris says, in monotone. Snatcher gives me a look that says, _can you believe this guy?_ I smile.

"I'm Ponyboy." I say, and wait for the remarks I usually hear.

They look at me like I grew two heads. "Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm serious. It even says so on my birth certificate." I say, trying hard not to loose my temper, which has been a lot harder lately. I pick up my backpack off the ground, where I threw it before I was tackled. I sling it over my shoulders and follow them down the street.

While walking down the street, I get a closer look at the both of them. Chris looked to be my age, with dark gray eyes and blonde hair. His hair was heavily greased, and he had a small scar on the side of his forehead. He looked like a nice kid. We were about the same height, but Chris was a lot skinnier than me.

Snatcher looked to be around sixteen. He also had blonde hair, but his was a lot lighter. He had light blue eyes, that had an over-active look to them. Like he just drank a lot of coffee, and was now real hyper. Who knows? Maybe he has. He wasn't that tall for his age, maybe a few inches taller than me, and he was about as skinny as Chris. Don't these guys ever eat? He didn't ware a lot of grease in his hair, which I thought he probably looked better with out any at all. But who am I to judge?

We hear footsteps running up behind us, and we turn around to see the other two boys who chased off Ricky and his friends.

"We chased 'em till we saw them no more." The taller one explained. They looked me up and down. "Damn, they sure gave you one helluva slash there. Ya gonna have a scar." The smaller one says.

"Yeah. Were takin' him to Mike." Snatcher says. "Ponyboy, this is Tony and Jay. Guys this is Ponyboy."

Tony looked confusingly at me while Jay burst out in laughter, "Ponyboy! What kind of a nickname is that?"

I glared at him with death in my eyes, that shut him up pretty fast. "Its not a nickname. Its my real name." I dared him to say more, but he got the message and kept his mouth closed. I looked Tony and Jay up and down, like they did with me earlier.

Tony was tall. He had dark hair, and gray eyes filled with what I could only describe as bitterness. He also looked kind of distant. He was older than me. Sixteen or seventeen maybe. He was well-built, as well all the other boys. He was real skinny. Probably more than his friends.

Jay was a little taller than me, and bigger, so I guessed he must be fifteen. He had dark brown hair, and although it was greased, his bangs fell over his forehead. He had a reckless look in his hazel eyes. He reminded me of Soda. _No. Don't think of my past. _He looked friendly, but also like he could turn against you at any second. I didn't blame him. It was probably just the fact that they lived in New York, that made these boy's who they are today.

"Come on. We should get to the warehouse before it gets dark." Tony said. _What? Warehouse?_ I decided to ask questions later. _What a crazy day…_ I thought as I followed them.

**AN: wow! That was a lot of writing! This story is only gonna get better! REVIEW! P.s. sorry for spelling. I cant do everything right.**


	9. Gangs

**AN: Sorry if I seem to rush into things. I might skip a couple months in the chapters ahead. I might not use as much POV on Darry or Sodapop. But I'm still not sure. I do a lot of research on Gangs in New York and stuff like that. And let me tell you, writing this story ain't too easy, but its fun. Please review! Reviews are what keep me writing!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I followed them down the street, and through some alley's, until we finally reached a dead end when we came to a large metal fence. Or so I thought. We followed the fence down some ways, to a tree at the far end. The tree's branches were pretty low and looked easy to climb. And that's exactly what we did. We climbed the tree until we got to the branch just a little above the fence, and then we hopped over.

The jump down wasn't that high, but I got kind of dizzy when I landed on my feet. The gash on my cheek started bleeding a little more heavily. I could feel the blood dripping down the side of my face. Suddenly I didn't feel so hot. I started to sway on my feet. I saw black spots dance in front of my eyes. I fell to the ground.

"Ponyboy!" Someone dropped down beside me. I didn't know who, I was too out of it. "Kid! Ya okay? Talk to me." A deeper voice said. My eyelids started to get real heavy.

"I don't feel too good." I murmured, and gave way to unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was lying on a mattress, in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. _"We should get to the warehouse before it gets dark…" _I heard Tony's words ring in my head. This must've been what they were talking about. I looked around the room. The windows were all boarded up, and the floors were grimy. Moon light came through the holes of the boards on the window. The only furniture in the room was a nightstand to my left, and the mattress I was lying on. My backpack and jacket were on the floor next to me. There was a door in the corner if the room. I assumed that was the entrance and exit to the room.

The door opened and Chris walked in. "Your awake! That's good. How ya feelin'?"

I felt like crap. My head was throbbing, the cut on my cheek burned, and I was exhausted. But I didn't say all that. Instead I said, "I feel like shit."

This made Chris laugh. "Yeah. I'd think so. You passed out right outside here." He told me.

I looked at him surprised. "Really?" I remembered passing out, but I didn't remember seeing any buildings around. I must have been more out of it than I thought.

He nodded his head. "Yeah. We just hopped over the fence, and the warehouse was only a few yards away, when ya collapsed." he explained. "Mike had to stitch up yer cheek though. That was a nasty cut, ya had there."

I looked at him blankly. What? I lifted up my hand to my cheek. Sure enough, I felt three stitches, on my right cheek. Great. That's gonna leave a scar, alright. My head really started hurting now. I got up and grabbed my backpack, digging out the aspirin. I popped four pills in my mouth, and swallowed them dry.

"So, since yer up and about," Chris began, "Want to come meet the rest of the gang?"

The rest of the gang? I've only been in New York for a couple hours and I've already been slashed at, and am making new friends. So far, I've been lucky.

"Sure." I get up and follow him out the room. We walk through a long hallway and down a flight of stairs. We enter a very large room at the bottom. And when I say very large, I mean huge. The room is filled with stuff wrapped up in sheets and bubble wrap. Everything is covered in dust, so I assume that the stuff has been there a long while.

I continue to follow Chris through the maze of old junk, and we end up in a clearing, in the center of the warehouse. I saw Tony, Jay, and Snatcher, sitting around a camp fire, with four other guys I didn't recognize. They were probably the other gang members Chris was talking about. I looked at all of them calmly, while they looked back at me the same.

"Ponyboy, this is Dean, Eric, Danny, and Michael. Michael's our gang leader." Chris introduced me. "Guys, this is Ponyboy."

They all greeted me, and looked at me differently. The one named Eric looked at me with disgust, but I naturally ignore dirty looks. I'm used to it, from putting up with Steve. Dean looked at me with a cold look, but not necessarily an unfriendly look. Danny looked at me with interest, and excitement. He seemed friendly. And last but not least, Michael looked at me with calm curiosity.

Michael opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Danny asked, "So, is Ponyboy yer real name?" Chris shot him a warning look. This time, I didn't find the question annoying. Something in Danny's voice made me relax. "Yes." I answered in a calm voice. "You can just call me Pony if ya want. That's what my old gang called me." They all nodded, and Michael invited me to sit down. I sat down, and looked at them all carefully.

Dean had black hair, that curled behind his ears, and dark green eyes. He was lanky, but had a heavy build. By his size, I guessed he must be seventeen. His eyes were cold, and bitter filled, but I could see his friendly side. He had high cheek bones and a sharp nose. He reminded me a little of Dallas, but a friendlier version, that didn't hate the world. He had a scar that ran down from his left temple to his chin, a really long one.

Eric was the tallest, with long dark hair, and black eyes filled with hate and bitterness. He had a pretty good build. His nose was sharp, like Deans, but he had a pointed chin. He looked like the oldest, I'm not sure, maybe nineteen? By the looks of things, I'd say that we wouldn't get along. He did not look too friendly.

Danny was defiantly the youngest of the gang. He's thirteen, I know it. I guess it's a gut feeling. He has light brown curly hair, that has no grease in it at all. Unlike all the other gang member, he looked happy. He was real friendly, I could tell by the look in his eyes. His eyes were a dark brown, that were real hyper, and eager looking. His ears are pointed, so he kind of looked like an elf.

Michael looked a lot like Jay. He had the same dark brown hair, and facial features. I looked between him and Jay. They must be brothers! Every one back in Tulsa who knew me, also knew my brothers, because we all had the same good looks. Michael and Jay looked like that. Michael had ice blue eyes, that looked friendly and caring. He was well-built, and not too tall, but also not too short. His hair was heavily greased, and pretty long. He didn't seem as bitter as everybody else.

"So, Pony," Michael started, "How did ya get mixed up in that fight with snakes gang members?" he asked giving me a curious look.

I knew what they were asking me. "I was just walkin', and they jumped me. I didn't know I was on his turf." I answered honestly.

Michael nodded. "Its not really his territory. Its ours. He's been tryin to drive us out for over a month now. He's been jumpin anyone that walks alone and his gang is no better."

Now I nodded. "That one named Ricky, he slashed my cheek, I sure don't like him." I voiced my thoughts out loud.

"Yeah. Ricky's one of Snakes members. Snakes is the leader of his gang. He's called Snakes because of his snake tattoo on his arm. He's real nasty. Always beating innocent kids up. His gang is slightly bigger than ours. Snakes gang has eleven gang members. We only have eight." Michael told me. "So, what happened to yer old gang, Pony?"

I bit my lip. "Well, nothin really. I kinda just ran away. Its not because of them though, I just couldn't handle all the bad memories anymore." I trusted them enough to tell the truth. Michael nodded, but didn't ask anymore about the matter.

"Yer not from here. Are ya Ponyboy?" Danny asked excitedly. I shook my head and he went on. "Where are ya from?"

"Tulsa, Oklahoma." I said.

Danny went wide eyed. "Whoa. Ain't that real far?" He asked.

I thought a moment. "Well, I don't think its too far. It was only a day and a half travel." I said.

Danny nodded than grinned. "That's cool." I grinned too.

Michael spoke up then. "So, what are ya doin in New York, Ponyboy?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. One of my friends used to live around here, before he died. I don't know why, but I thought it would be nice to start a new life in New York."

Michael looked at me thoughtfully. "Do ya have a place to go?"

I shook my head. "No." I looked down, getting lost in my thoughts.

"… stay with us." Michael was saying. "Huh?" I shot my head up at those words.

He looked at me, slightly amused by my spacing out. "I said, if ya don't have anywhere to go, ya could stay with us… and maybe ya could join us." He added.

I looked at him stunned. Was he asking if I wanted to join his gang? "Ya mean, join yer gang?" I asked dumbly.

He nodded. "If ya want."

I looked at the rest of the gang. They looked as stunned as me. I didn't know what to say. I only just met them, and now he was asking me to join his gang. I didn't really have anywhere else to go, so I nodded my head. "Yeah. That's tuff!"

Michael smiled. "Welcome to our gang." And I was officially a member of Michaels gang.

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in like 2 or 3 days! I was on a vacation with my dad! I tried to write something long though! Please review! I love reviews! Thanx readers!**


	10. Whiskey

**Darry's POV**

"Its been a week since he's been gone. I don't think he's in Tulsa. Or Oklahoma for that matter." Tim was saying. "The kids smart. I got my gang all over the city, keeping an eye out for 'im. But they all say they don't see any sign of him."

I nodded my head and glanced at Soda, who was sitting on the couch looking miserable. "Thanks, Tim. We appreciate the help."

"Any time Curtis." Tim said goodbye and left.

I looked at Soda. "Soda…" I was lost for words. Not in Oklahoma? Where could he be? "I think we should just wait till he's ready to come back."

Soda looked at me shocked. "What? How could we do that! That could be years from now! We don't know when he'll be back! I want Ponyboy back! I want to be there when he goes on his first date or when he first shaves or when he gets his license or when he graduates or when he has his nightmares or when he's sad or when he's-" I cut him off.

"I know Soda. But there's not much we could do! We have no clue where the hell he went!"

Soda looked kind of hurt by my yelling. "I'm sorry Soda. I'm just as lost as ya are. I want him back too. But he promised he'd come back when he's ready. Hopefully that's soon." I reassure him.

"Yeah. I know. I hope he's okay." He says quietly.

"I hope so too Soda. I hope so too."

**Ponyboy's POV**

Its been a week since I've joined the gang. The gang has been showing me how to survive in New York. You mug people for their money and belongings, shoplift, hustle pool, and fight snakes gang whenever we see them on our turf.

The number one rule in our gang is to always carry a blade. If you walk down the street alone without a blade, well, it wont be pretty.

Michael says I'm doing pretty good. I found out that I'm a natural at pool. I'm good at lying, so I guess hustling pool is kind of my thing. I'm also good at shoplifting. I could walk in any kind of store and come out with a bunch of crap. Its real easy. I just blend into the background, try to look as casual as possible, walk around the store slowly, and just put things in my pocket when the cashier ain't looking.

Right now, Michael, Chris, Dean, and I are mugging some guy, that just came out of a jewelry shop, for a nice ring, that was probably meant as a gift for his wife. Chris, Michael, and Dean, were beating the guy up, while I grabbed the ring. We ran off once we beat him unconscious and dragged him into an empty alley.

I studied the ring after we were a block away. The ring sure was gorgeous! It was gold, with one huge diamond in the middle.

"This thing will be worth a fortune!" I exclaimed.

"Shh! We don't want snakes gang to know we have this. I ain't gonna loose this thing just because I couldn't keep a fourteen year olds trap shut." Michael glared at me.

I shrugged. "Sorry. Forgo t." I said, even though I didn't care.

I found out I liked fighting in the past week living in New York. It was a way to let loose all the anger I felt. When I felt angry, but didn't feel like fighting, then I go get drunk. I only feel angry when I think about Johnny, Dallas or my parents. The world took them away from me. I don't hate the world though. I know its your life, and you have to make it happy, the world cant do that for you. The world gives you more than a few things to live for, you just have to find them.

I was starting to get lost in my thought. I was thinking about home. About Darry and Soda and the gang. What are they doing now? Are they worried about me? How is Darry and Soda taking this? I immediately felt guilty. I ran off, and they must be worried sick about me. Another member of the gang, gone. I mentally kicked myself. _stupid!_ I thought. _this might help me, but it wont help them!_ I felt anger rising, and I knew I needed somewhere to cool off.

"Hey Chris, want to head down to the bar with me?" I asked him. Chris and I have become pretty close friends. We hit it off right away after I agreed to join the gang. Its probably because were the same age.

He nodded. "Sure."

I handed the ring to Michael, and headed down the street with Chris on my heels. The bar is down town on the corner where our neighborhood connects. We walked a couple blocks in silence.

Then, "So your mad?" Chris asks.

"Yeah." Chris can read me like a book.

We have a lot in common. We both like to read, we both fight and drink to get rid of our anger, and we both dont have a full family.

He understood me, when I told him my story. It was hard to explain, since I wasn't exactly sure how to put it in words. I didn't really understand why I chose New York to start a new life in. I know it has something to do with Dally, but I'm not entirely sure what. All I know is that I can get tough in New York. And I need to get more tough. Chris understands. Although he says I seem pretty tough already.

We reached the bar, and we both ordered whiskey. This past week, I've drunk more than I have in my whole fourteen years of living. Chris got me started on it. I never had anything stronger than a beer before. And you can bet Darry got on my case about it. After he gave me a long lecture on how drinking will ruin your life, and grounding me for a week, I never went near beer again. It tasted like shit anyway. Just thinking about my big brother brought my mood down again.

Gulping down almost half the bottle of whiskey, like the pro I am, I looked around the room for something to spark my interest. I spotted the pool table, but wasn't really in the right mood to hustle or play. So I sat at the booth with Chris, yapping to me about some dare that him and Jay were involved in.

"So Jay and I ain't gonna go down that street for a whole week cuz…" I tuned him out and started taking light sips of my whiskey.

Whiskey always calms me down right away. I love whiskey a lot now. I started liking beer too. Its kind of weird. The first time I drank beer was about a year ago…

-_flash back_

_I sat on the couch, and started watching TV with Two-Bit. Two-Bit was sitting on the floor with a huge piece of chocolate cake and a beer, watching an episode of Mickey Mouse._

_A commercial came on and Two-Bit noticed me sitting there for the first time._

"_Hiya, Pone! Wanna play truth or dare?" he asked looking at me excitingly._

_I looked at him with an amused expression. Not one day goes by with out Two-Bit causing some sort of trouble, and I always get a good laugh about it. Well, usually anyways._

"_Sure." I answered, knowing I might regret this if he decides to go extreme._

_He looked at me with a mischievous grin. "Truth or dare?"_

_I always go for dares. There more fun. "Dare." _

_He smiled widely now, and held up his half empty beer bottle. "I Dare ya to drink the rest of my beer."_

_I looked at him like he was crazy. "Do ya want Darry to strangle ya? Because it sure looks that way to me." He knew what Darry thought of alcohol. And he knew that Darry would kill me or Soda if we even touched the stuff._

"_C'mon kid. I wont tell! It'll be our little secret. Its only half the bottle anyways!" he reasoned._

_I looked at him doubtfully, but I was a little curious, so I agreed. I took my first sip and recoiled my tongue instantly. I made a disgusted face, but swallowed the bitter tasting liquid._

_Two-Bit laughed. "C'mon, Pone! Chug!"_

_I drank the rest of the beer down as fast as I could. It tasted terrible! How can Two-Bit drink that stuff every minute of the day? I set the bottle down on the coffee table._

"_Okay Two-Bit. I drank it. Ya better not tell anyone or we'll both be skinned alive by Darry." I told him._

_He nodded in agreement. "I wont tell a living soul, Ponyboy. Ya can count on me!"_

_That night at dinner, Two-Bit let it spill that earlier I drank some beer. Darry was furious. I really regretted ever agreeing to drink that beer with Two-Bit. I should've known Two-Bit wasn't too great at holding on to secrets. Darry made me promise to not drink any beer again. And ever since that dreadful evening, I never played truth or dare with Two-Bit again…_

I sighed. So much for that promise. I understand now why Two-Bit drinks, and I like it too. I felt awful for braking that promise to not drink beer. _He'll get over it. _a voice said in my head. I had to agree with it. Drinking helped me relax and the more I did it the better I felt.

I finished the rest of my whiskey and ordered a small bottle of Jack Daniels, so I would have something to drink later if we didn't have anything to eat for dinner again.

I slipped the small bottle in the back pocket of my jeans, and headed outside with Chris behind me. We were passing the parking lot, when we spotted snake and a couple of his hoods, along with Mike (Michael) and Dean, crouching over something on the ground.

We exchanged looks and quickly headed over there. When we got closer, I noticed that the thing Mike and Dean were crouching over was a body… and the ground underneath it was turning a dark red color, fast.

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating every night! I've been pretty busy! I will try to update more often! The next chapter should be very interesting, so stick around! Review!**


	11. Leader

**Ponyboy's POV **

I looked down in horror at the limp body. The blood was spreading fast. I never had a problem with blood before, but this was a lot. I never knew the human body could hold that much of the crimson liquid. I took a step towards them and peered over Deans shoulder to see the face of a boy I recognized to be a member of snakes gang. _Well, at least its someone I didn't like._ my dark thoughts echoed in my mind.

I then looked up to see snakes holding a heater at his side. I watched him in terror as he slowly smiled evilly. The two hoods of snakes looked fearfully at their leader, and took a step back with shock evident in their face.

"That's what the bastard gets for stealing my money and runnin off with it." snakes snarled in a low voice.

Mike got to his feet then, and I noticed his shirt was covered in the dead boys blood, along with the front of his jeans. "You fucking bastard! You just shot one of yer own damn hoods! I'll make sure ya regret this, snakes! I'll make sure yer kind stays out of my territory. I don't like having a lowlife murderer in our neighborhood." he threatens in an anger filled voice that would make an army of demons back down.

Snakes eyes hold a bit of fear in them for a moment, but he quickly masks it. "He brought it on himself."

Anger flared in Michaels eyes, but was interrupted when we heard sirens speeding this way off in the distance. Snakes exchanged a dark look with his gang, before turning back to Michael.

"I hope I wont have to see ya anytime soon, Haden." snakes said, using mike's last name. Then he did something very unexpected. He handed the gun to Mike, and stormed of in a hurried pace with his gang on his heels.

Chris, Dean, Michael, and I stood there, dumbfounded and in shock, of what just happened. My mind was spinning with so many thoughts, I was sure I was about to explode any second. What the fuck just happened? Did snakes just shoot one of his own? Is this real? Am I having a nightmare? What the hell is happening? Why the hell would he give the heater to Mike?

Not even a minute later, two police cars surrounded us and four cops came out pointing guns at us and yelling at us to put our hands up and for Michael to drop his heater. We did as we were told and the fuzz swooped in to restrain Mike, since he was the only one of us that was covered in blood and was holding a pistol. The cops tried to push the rest of us back, but I got past them and to Mike as he was shoved into the back of a cop car.

"… I didn't do it! It wasn't me! It was snakes!" Mike was shouting at the cop.

"Yeah, yeah, Haden. We know yer rep. ya ain't gonna fool us with that bull crap. We all saw ya with the damn heater so drop the act." the cop hissed at him.

"It wasn't him! It really was snakes!" I yelled once I reached them. I was still pretty dazed, but had sense enough to know I had to reach Michael.

"Yeah! It was snakes! Not mike!" I didn't even realize that Chris and Dean had come up behind me.

The cop looked us up and down. "So this is yer crew. Huh, Haden? Well, sorry buys, but the evidence is plain to see."

"Ponyboy. Guys, its okay. I know there's no way outta this one. Snakes set me up! Ponyboy, I want ya to be the leader of my gang." Michael said, and he looked totally defeated.

What? Everything was happening too fast. He wanted me to take over? But I've only been here for a week! Finally recovering from all the shock I was in, I responded, "What! Ya want me to be leader? Have ya gone insane Mike!"

Mike smiled. "I don't think I'll be coming back anytime soon. My record is too high. Snakes is pretty new to the streets of New York. I don't know how bad his record is. But I see something good in ya kid. I see talent. I think ya can handle it. Ya seen how I do things. Please Ponyboy. I want ya to do it." he begged me.

I didn't know what to say. I've never imagined being a leader of a gang before. I made a quick decision. "I'll do it." what was I saying?

He smiled, and looked at me approvingly. "I knew I made the right choice." I didn't know what he was talking about. "Take the gang in a whole new direction, Pony, lead them the right way. And make sure ya beat snakes ass for me, okay?" he said.

I nodded and smiled. "Sure will. We'll make sure snakes get what he deserves." I promised.

The cop drove away with mike in the back seat. And me, Dean, and Chris, were left in the now empty parking lot.

Dean and Chris were staring at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling uneasy.

"Mike made ya leader." Dean said in a far away voice I've never heard from him before.

"Yeah! Yer the new leader, Ponyboy, whoa." Chris looked at me in awestruck.

"Yeah. So?" I asked.

The two looked at me like I grew two heads. "Its not very often a leader gets to choose the next leader. Usually the leader never gets the chance, and the gang has to fight over who gets title."

I was confused. I still didn't understand how gangs in New York worked. "Why doesn't the leader get a chance?" I asked.

Chris and Dean exchanged glances. "They end up dead or in prison."

Well that made me feel great. I sighed. "Well, this is gonna be an adventure." oh boy, how right I was…

**AN: yay! Finally I updated! Sorry for the wait! I started a new story called 'Life's secrets' please review! It makes my day!**


	12. Plan A

**AN: The next couple chapters might be just some things here and there that Ponyboy does in New York. I'll put in some Soda and Darry POV too. Pretty much a filler chapter. Read on! And review!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

(2 month's later)

Its been two month's since Mike has been sent to prison, and everyone in the gang has pretty much accepted me as leader. Well, Eric still has some problems with it, (we never got along in the first place) but he shuts up real quick after a punch in the face. Ha. Ain't life great?

Anyways, being leader is… I cant find the words to explain it. It's a lot of things. Fun, hard, stressful, thrilling, and, occasionally scary. But what I like most about it, is the respect I get.

It is really weird though. I'm fourteen, and leader to a gang total of eight, hoods, that are mostly older than me. Chris told me that age doesn't matter in a place like New York. What matters is who the baddest down kiddie is on the streets. Down kiddie. Chris told me a down kiddie is a tough guy who doesn't back down. Yeah. New York has way different slang then Tulsa.

I go to Jay for advice, since mike was his brother and leader, Jay did pick up some stuff. Dean was pissed that mike chose me to be leader. He wanted to take leadership. But he did accept me like the rest. For some reason, the gang thought I was meant to be. I didn't ask questions, I just went with it.

For the last two months, I've been collecting information on the backgrounds of my gang. I started with Danny. He was easy. He actually couldn't stop talking about it. That boy just doesn't shut up. Well, he is the youngest, so it kind of fits.

He told me that his mom left his dad. His dad turned to drugs, and started saying that his mom left because of Danny. That bastard. Danny couldn't take it anymore and ran away. That's when he met the gang.

Plain and simple. I felt bad for Danny. He was so young to have no parents. At least he has the gang. My god, he's only thirteen! Well, that's life.

Chris says he has his dad. But they don't get along. He says they don't really like each other. His dad's an alcoholic. But not the violent type. So he told me not to worry. He doesn't know anything about his mom. He tried to ask his dad a couple times, but his old man refuses to say anything. He stays at his house most nights. But when he has an argument with his dad he comes to the warehouse to sleep in one of the old rooms.

Snatcher says his mom is alright. Nothing really wrong with her. His parents are divorced. He hates his dad, but wont tell me why. He never stays at the warehouse, says at night it gives him the creeps. But he seems pretty happy with himself.

Jay says that him and mike ran away from the state. His dad was murdered, and the state was gonna put the two in a boys home. But they were gonna be separated. They didn't want that and ran away from Chicago all the way here. And this all happened when mike was only nine! They found the abandoned warehouse and made it there home. Wow. That was a long story actually. Jay was very sad for a whole week after sharing that with me.

Dean, Tony, and Eric wont say anything. I tried different approaches but they just walk away or change the subject, so I gave up.

Okay. Enough thinking, more doing. Back to the present.

"Okay guys, lets do plan A." I said, as Jay, Snatcher, and I, walked up the parking lot to the store.

We were about to do some _shopping._ That's what the gang calls it when we go to shoplift, or in general, steal. Snatcher is the best shoplifter we have in our gang. I'm pretty good myself, but you can never go wrong with Snatcher.

We walked in the store, and continued on with plan A. This is how plan A works: Me and Snatcher head somewhere in the store. We separate. We shoplift what we need or want. We do all this while Jay distracts the clerk girl at the sales counter. And then when were done shoplifting, Snatcher and I sneak out the back door. Jay meets us out there in a couple more minutes.

That's pretty much it. Very simple. We have other plans too, but we like the simple ones.

I took some bread, peanut butter, apples, a six pack of beer, some Pepsi's, a box of cookies, and aspirin. Snatcher took milk, four packs of kools, a six pack of beer (like always), a lot of chocolate bars, some cheese, a jar of jelly, and ham. A couple minutes later, Jay came out behind us.

We put all the stuff we shoplifted, in a bag we keep by the back door of the store. I picked it up, and we started our way to the warehouse. The bag weighs a lot, but I got my build up in the time I've spent in New York, so it really wasn't too heavy for me.

We reached the warehouse, and dumped the food off to the side. Snatcher each handed us a pack of kools. We murmured our thanks and lighted up a cigarette. The cigarette made me calm down from the walk here. Everything was going fine.

I've learned that almost everyone in the gang has been in jail before. Everyone except me, Danny and Jay. Chris has been to jail. He said its rough. He was there for three months. He got out early for good behavior. But he didn't say what he went for… makes me wonder.

What ever it is, I wont push him for answers. I'm not fixing for a time in jail. I'm gonna try to stay clear. That might be hard, since I'm a gang leader. But I can try, right?

I've changed a lot, and I know it. I feel… more confident, and wild. I feel tough and bad. And the scariest thing about this is, I like it. That's right. I _like _it. It makes me feel good. It gives me a buzz, just like beer. I feel wild and free. I'm started to not care about my past. Maybe I'll be ready to go back home soon…

But then, what about my gang? How can I leave them? They've grown on me, I'll admit. They're like my new family. I really don't want to leave them but I know I'll have to sooner or later.

**Sodapop's POV**

(3 months later)

Its been about three months since Pony left. I feel empty. I feel like my baby brother ran away and took half my life with him. I miss him so much. I want him to come home. I wait everyday. I wait for him to walk in the front door, and be okay.

I cry at night. I hate sleeping alone, without my baby brother. I worry that he's sleeping alone out there, having a nightmare, or in trouble. I feel helpless.

The gang knows it too. They know I'm sad, but they don't know how to help me. Darry does all he can to comfort me but it doesn't work. The only comfort I want is from my baby brother.

Ponyboy is gone. That's all I think of. I want him back! But I have to wait. Wait for him to come back on his own. Why? Why did he leave? When will he come back? What if something happened to him? I hate these thoughts. But they nag me all day.

I still go to work, I still continue my life. Only because of my slight hope that he'll come back. Come back home. Where he belongs.

I hang on to that hope, and try my best to think positive.

I need hope. Hope is all I have._ Come back, baby, please!_

**AN: So? Did you like this chapter? Any request on what you might like to happen next? Cuz I just might take it! Please keep reading! Reviews are nice!**


	13. Insane

**AN: most of what I write is from personal experience or research. I hope you like it. The story will get better after this chapter.**

**Ponyboy's POV **

(5th month in NY)

Chris was right. Jail is not the place you want to be.

I've been in jail for a week now, and let me tell you one thing; you get bored. And I hate being bored. Well at least one thing in me has never changed; I can get lost in space.

I would sit on my jail bed and think all day. How I got here? Well maybe a quick flashback would answer that…

_I was at the DX down the street (no not the one Soda works at. I'm in New York, remember?) looking at the bottle of Pepsi I was about to buy, when something in the corner of my vision caught my attention. It was a shiny metal lighter. But this lighter looked tuff, I just had to have it._

_So you guessed it, I stashed it in my pocket. That and a couple packs of cigarettes. Little did I know that just then a cop walked in from behind me._

Turns out that the fuzz guy saw the whole thing. Gave me two weeks in jail. My first time in jail was over a stupid lighter. Wow. Ain't I gonna get a laugh out of the gang for this. Me and my stupid smoking habit.

Jail is rough. On my first day here I got beat up from this huge hood, all because I was in his way. Damn. I'm still smarting all over from that fight. And I feel like a real hood now. I feel bad, like Dallas. I guess I'm starting to get tough…

(8th month in NY)

So far, I've been to jail twice. I bet when I go back home, dar ain't gonna be too happy. But who cares what he thinks? Its my life anyways. God, I still miss them! But I'll be back someday… just maybe not anytime soon…

The second time I got arrested was for stealing a car…

_There it was. That tuff black mustang. Damn, that car just got to be mine! I want it! I want it bad!_

_There was this black mustang parked in front of the store. The driver got out and walked in the store._

_Time to make my move._

_I always wanted to drive a car. I wasn't into cars like Sodapop or Steve, but I always wanted to learn how to drive. Well, time to learn on my own._

_I walked over and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Then I flipped the hood of the car open and started hot wiring the mustang. Soda taught me how to do it a while back. And I still remember it perfectly! I connected the two wires together, and closed the hood. It didn't take to long. I was always a fast learner._

_I picked the lock to the drivers door, and hopped in. Oh boy, sometimes my wild side takes over completely. Call me crazy, and I wont blame you._

_I got that great buzz feeling again. I love that feeling! Lets do this!_

_I started the car, and drove down the street. Wow. It was pretty easy, actually. Driving a car always took me for complicated. But this seemed to be coming to me naturally. Maybe I get it from Soda. I remember that his first driving test was passed with flying colors. Yeah. I bet anything its from my brother._

_I was having a good time and was about five miles away, when sirens sounded behind me. Uh-oh. _

_I pulled the car over and waited. The cop calmly walked over and asked for my license. Oh, no…_

Well, it didn't go too well. After showing the fuzz I ain't got a license, and on top that it's a stolen vehicle, I got two months in jail.

But the weird thing is, I didn't really mind too much. I guess I'm getting used to it or something. Maybe I'm just insane… yup. I'm insane. No sane person would think they are insane, so I got to be nuts.

Stealing that mustang was probably the most stupid and crazy thing I've ever done. But it was fun.

And I'm glad I did it! I can drive! At age fourteen! That's tuff! I cant wait to tell the boys back home this!

(two weeks later)

Tonight we had a rumble to get to. Danny ran into snakes, and got beat up badly. That made me pissed. Danny was just a kid! Younger than me! I called it on, and the rumble was in the abandoned parking lot, in about an hour.

So here we are. My whole gang, preparing for the mix. My gang versus their gang. Ponyboy's gang versus Snakes gang. Rivals against rivals.

Yup. Ricky is gonna be there too. Yeah. The same one that gave me this fricking scar on my face. The scar on my cheek is gonna be there for the rest of my fucking life! I got a bone to pick with Ricky. But Ricky ain't the one I'm after right now. Its snakes. I'm going after him.

"Come on guys, its time." I called.

Everybody got up and followed me outside. Chris was by my side, like always. The rest were behind me. All of us were really excited. We're crazy about rumbles. Especially against our rival gang. We were gonna fight and win.

Dean, Snatcher, Tony, Eric, Jay, Chris, Danny and I, hate snakes gang. They have been trying to take our turf for about two years now (So I've been told) and we are not gonna let them.

But snake has more members in his gang. He has a total of eleven. We have a total of eight. We could still take them, though, I'm sure. Besides, this rumble was skin on skin only.

We made it to the parking lot and found ourselves looking at the faces of our rivals. I walked up to the front where snakes was and faced him with my anger rising already.

"I see ya had no problems on the way here, huh Runaway?" Snakes smirked.

Runaway. That's my street name. A lot of leaders or well known gang members have a street name. Mine is Runaway. I think its pretty obvious why. Hell, even Chris calls me that. Sometimes it feels like everyone has forgotten my real name.

"Nope. No problems. Lets get this over with, Snakes. I have a date tonight." it was true. I did have a date to attend to.

Its pretty hard keeping a girl in this city. I used to not be interested in girls, but a couple months back, while I was getting buzzed in the bar, I hooked up with this chick. We were only at it for a couple days, but those days put me in heaven. Ever since then, I would hook up with a different girl every week. I guess Johnny was right. I did have good looks. I get the girls like Sodapop does.

"Make the first move, Runaway. I dare ya." Snakes drawled.

"My pleasure." I said before smashing my fist in his face.

And then all hell broke loose. Fists were flying, curses were cut short, and body's were tumbling.

Again, its strange being a young leader. Snakes was two years older then me, sixteen. And I was still fourteen. But I have grown a lot, and I do look at least a year older then my actual age. I guess New York does that to ya.

I kicked and dodged and swung and side stepped. I got a hit to the nose, a possible black eye, and, I'm not sure, but I think one of my ribs is gonna be bruised. I was pissed. I swung left and right. Snakes was getting slower and slower. When I get pissed, you do NOT want to be near me. I gave all my strength to a right hook, and he went down. Snakes passed out. I started feeling bad for him when I saw how badly I beat him. But a picture of Danny when snakes beat him popped In my mind and the guilt burned away.

I turned around when Dean gave a whoop of joy. Snakes gang was running. I watched as Ricky walked up to me with a bruised face and split lip. He gave me a dirty look before dragging his unconscious leader away.

I gave a whoop of victory and the rest of my gang did the same.

"Come on guys! Drinks on me!" I yelled and we headed over to the bar.

Later that night, I forgot about my date with Lisa. Me and my gang were celebrating our victory, and well, It kinda slipped my mind. I got one helluva yelling at in the morning. We were over. Yup. She dumped me. That's alright. She was a bratty bitch anyways. Back to being a single guy with no Deb.

**AN: A Deb is a greaser slang word for a gang members girlfriend. Anyways, did ya like this chapter? Review!**


	14. Best birthday ever

**Sodapop's POV**

(10 month's later)

Today is one of my favorite days. Ponyboy's birthday. Today he is fifteen.

And I cant be there to enjoy it with him. This makes me sad. I want to be the one to make him a cake. I want to be the one that gets him the best present. Heck, I'd give the world to him if it would mean he'd come back.

I cant believe he would run away like that. Didn't he learn his lessen after running away with Johnny? I cant believe its been about a year since the incident with Johnny and Dallas. I cant believe my baby brother, the one that likes to watch the sun set, would just run off like, only leaving a note behind.

Darry is just as confused as I am. Why did he leave? All he said in the note he left us, was that he was all mixed up and something about bad memories. I kinda understand and I kinda don't.

But I'm positive on one thing; I want my baby brother back.

**Darry's POV**

I looked at the calendar. It was Pony's birthday.

I hated having Ponyboy gone. The gang was slowly drifting apart, but Soda makes sure we stay together. He was always good at stuff like that. But loosing Ponyboy… well it was real hard on all of us.

Two-Bit started hanging around even more at our house. He said someone needed to be here to help pick up the pieces. I was thankful for that. He never cleaned up the house or anything, (not that I expected him to) but he was good for taking our mind off of Pony.

Steve was hanging with Sodapop a whole lot more, now that the kid was gone. He kept Soda in one piece, and made sure he was always up to something. I think Steve misses Ponyboy as much as everyone else, but I know he'll never admit it.

I started working more hours to get my mind off of my missing brother. I came home late and got up early. Same thing almost everyday.

Except today was no ordinary day. It was my baby brothers birthday. He's fifteen today. I hope wherever he is, that he's happy.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up to someone poking me in my face.

I opened my eyes and shot up. "What the hell! Who wants me to kick some ass? Cause I was sleepin, and who ever woke me up is asking for one!"

I hate being woken up. I used to get up early back in Tulsa, but New York changes you. Thats for sure.

Chris jumps back in surprise from my sudden outburst. "Whoa! Sorry. But today's supposed to be yer special day, ain't it, Runaway?"

I look at him confused. "special day?"

He nods. "Yeah. Today's yer birthday. Remember?"

I look at him. "Today's my birthday? How do you know when my birthday is anyhow?" I ask him, my suspicion evident.

He laughs. "Remember last week? We were at the bar. You were drunk, and started talking about yer birthday. I got some info outta ya about it, since we never really talked about it before." He gives me a mischievous grin.

I grin back. "So ya take advantage of me when I'm drunk, eh?" he only grins wider and that answers my question. "Well, that explains where my 10 bucks went." I say.

He chuckles. "Yeah, well next time, don't say ya got any cash on ya, and I wouldn't of took it. But I woke ya up for a reason," he gets a wild look in his eyes, "the gang want to make yer fifteenth birthday a good one. So follow me." and with that, he walks toward the door.

I reluctantly follow, my curiosity winning over all other thoughts.

He leads me to the clearing in the middle of the warehouse, where the campfire always is.

The first thing I notice is my gang, every member, standing around something big with a white sheet covering it. Everyone looks up when they see us coming.

Danny runs over to me. That kid is just full of energy.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PONYBOY!" He yells, so loud I'm sure half the city heard it. He clapped me on the back, before he starts dragging me forward.

He drags me farther into the clearing, and everyone starts to surround me.

"Happy birthday, Runaway!"

"Happy birthday, Kid."

"Whoo-hoo! Party!"

Then Jay yells, "C'mon! open yer present, Runaway!"

"Present?" I ask, feeling stupid.

He gestures over to the thing with the sheet covering it. "Oh." I say really feeling stupid now.

I walk over to it and just stare. Then I pull back the sheet.

I gasp in shock at what I see.

It's a goddamned motorcycle.

I'm speechless. My brain went blank. The world stopped. Then everything resumed.

"Whoa…" is all I manage to say.

My gang burst out in a fit of laughing.

I found my voice again. "How did you guys shop this up?" I ask.

"We didn't steal it. We actually bought it. We saved all our money up to get this baby." Dean answers, then continues. "It's a 1964 Honda. One bad boy he is."

They didn't steal? That's a little hard to believe, but I took it anyway. "Wow. This is all mine?" I asked in awe.

He chuckled. "Sure is. We even got ya a license." he held up a card with my picture on it.

I laughed. "You forged me a license?" I couldn't believe this was happening.

Jay grinned. "I did. They just helped." Jay likes to get all the credit.

I didn't know what to say. This was probably the best day of my now fifteen years.

Dean threw me the forged license. "Go. Take it for a ride." he tells me.

Chris runs up and hands me a motorcycle helmet that was completely black to match the cycle itself. I smiled, and climbed on my new cycle.

_This must be the greatest day of my life_, I thought as I sped down the street, in my new ride.

**AN: Yay! Motorcycles rock! I love the image of pony on a cycle! What do you think? Reviews!**


	15. Heaters and Blades

**AN: WHOO-HOO! This chapter should be good…**

**Ponyboy's POV**

(13th month in NY)

I sped down the street in my cycle. I love riding my cycle. I feel free, like I can do anything. It's the best feeling in the world. Not one day goes by, without a ride in my bike.

I parked my motorcycle, and walked in the bar.

"Hey, Charlie." I greeted the owner of this fine establishment.

Charlie was a good guy. He was young, in his twenty's. He lets gangs in his bar, because he used to be part of one. He doesn't believe under aged drinking is bad. He lets all ages in his bar, but only if we keep our traps shut around the fuzz. He knows me pretty well by now, and I know him the same.

"Hiya, Runaway." he greeted back, with a smile. "The usual?"

I nodded. "Yup. The usual." The usual is whiskey, with a little Pepsi mixed in.

He fixes it up and hands it to me. I murmur my thanks and he goes back to what ever he was doing. Then I notice Chris walking up to me.

"Hi, Pony." so he did remember my real name.

"Hi." I responded after I finished the last of my drink. "Want to go smoke?"

He nodded. "Sure."

We do that almost everyday. Its kind of a habit now. I don't know how it started or when it did, but it was something that we started to do on a regular basis. We walked outside and over to the parking lot, then we pulled out our cancer sticks.

We didn't talk. We just leaned against the fence in silence. But it was a comfortable silence. I liked it. We smoked for maybe half a minute before I saw someone walking up to us. It was Rickey. But oddly enough, he was alone.

"Hey, _Ponyboy._" he spit my name out. "Fancy meetin you here." Rickey looked weird. He was a little pale and his eyes were bloodshot.

Then it hit me. There was a rumor going around saying Rickey was an alcohol abuser. I didn't really believe it. Until now.

This is bad. "Hi, _Rickey._" I spit his name out, like he did mine.

I noticed he was reaching into his back pocket. _He's pulling out his blade! _I thought and pulled out mine before he did his. But he didn't pull out a switchblade. He pulled out a heater.

Chris and I gaped at him, our eyes never leaving the gun. Rickey grinned evilly and pointed it in my direction. I instinctively backed up a step.

"Lets finish this, Runaway. I don't like ya, and ya don't like me. So I think it would be easier if ya left for a long time." Rickey hissed.

"Don't do this, Rickey. Its just the booze talkin. Ya don't really want to do this." I say in a shaky voice.

"Oh, really? Well we'll see bout that." his finger tightens around the trigger, but before he can press it all the way, Chris tackles him.

Good old Chris. Saving my sorry ass, from this lowlife. Chris pulls Rickey up, and swats the heater out of his hands. I rush over to help, but Chris doesn't seem to need it. Suddenly, Rickey punched Chris in his face, and he's knocked backwards a few feet. He falls to the ground.

While Chris is down, I rush over to Rickey, but I notice he's gone. Damn it! Where did he go?

"Lookin for me?" Rickey is behind me.

He presses something hard against my head. Holy crap! He got the heater!

I don't know what happened next. My reflexes or something kicked in and I elbowed him in his stomach, causing him to crumble to the ground from loss of breath. He pointed the heater at me again, but before he could shoot, I stabbed him in the gut with my switchblade.

His eyes got wide and he dropped the gun. He stared at me as his head hit the ground. The stab wound was bleeding heavily, and I stared in shock at what I just did. A pool of blood formed around the unconscious body of Rickey. The crimson liquid spreading on the concrete.

All I could think is, _oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! _

A hand came down on my shoulder, causing me to jump.

"Ponyboy, listen to me. Calm down and listen." Chris instructed. "You need to get out of here. The fuzz will be here any minute. They wont care about any reasons, they'll just take ya in. You need a place to lay low, a place the fuzz wont know about. They don't know yer real name, right?"

I nodded.

"Good." Chris continued, "Go back to Tulsa. You can lay low with yer family. Just don't say anything. The gang and I will try our best to send the cops on a goose chase. You know my number, right?"

I nodded, again. I was having trouble trying to talk.

"Okay, call me when you get there. I'll tell ya what's goin on over here. Just lay low, and don't say a damn word about this mess. When this clears up, ya can come back, got it?"

"Y-Yeah." I managed to stammer.

He gave me a quick hug, which I returned. "Nice knowin ya buddy. Hope to see ya soon. Now hurry!" he waved me away as the sound of sirens was heard in the distance.

I ran towards my motorcycle.

As I sped down the street as fast as ever, only one thought passed through my mind,

_I'm heading home. Heading back to Tulsa…_

**AN: OMG! This chapter is exciting! Sorry it was kinda short and moving fast, but that's how I imagined it happening. Plus its 3 o'clock in the morning. So… Review!**


	16. Those eyes

**AN: Family reunion time!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I did it. I finally made it back to Tulsa. It took long enough. On the way here, I had a lot of time to think.

Wow. This is just like that time with Johnny, when he stabbed bob. But this time, I stabbed someone, and I'm alone. No. I'm not alone. I have my gang. They will back me up on this. But what about my brothers, and Two-Bit and Steve? Oh, that's right. Chris told me not to say a damn word. Chris. He acted like Johnny back there… taking charge, and telling me what we were gonna do. I hope this ends well.

I shook my head. I really have to stop doing that. So here I was. Trying to decide how to confront my brothers. I was driving through town, in my bike.

How are they going to react? Will they hate me? No. They never would hate me, I'm sure of that. I know soda wouldn't at least… NO! Darry loves me just the same. I guess I could just walk in, and see what happens.

Its pretty cold tonight. All I have on is a black leather jacket (which I shopped on the way here) and blue jeans. My white T-shirt is real thin, so that doesn't count. Well, at least my motorcycle helmet is full faced.

I only got pulled over once on the way here. The cop pulled me over because he thought I looked a little young. He was right. But that's not what my license said. Ha.

Well, here's my street. And there's my house.

I parked my motorcycle by Darry's old pick up truck, and took my helmet off. All the lights were on in the house. It was only eight o'clock at night. Everybody was probably there, by the looks of it.

I climbed off my cycle, and set my helmet down on the seat. Now I started to feel excited and nervous at the same time. I felt like I was on a roller coaster. You know, when you get on, and the ride starts. That feeling of excitement and nervousness hits you all at once, and its just a little overwhelming. That's how I feel now.

I made sure I was real quiet walking up the front steps to the porch. I looked in the window. Sure enough, everyone was there.

I saw Steve and Sodapop playing a game of poker on the coffee table, and Two-Bit sitting on the floor in front of the TV. I saw Darry walk out of the kitchen and sit down in his recliner. He grabbed the newspaper on the armrest and started reading.

Everything looked the same, but I can tell it wasn't. There was some kind of tension in the air. I didn't like that.

Time to make my move. Time to show myself. As I reached for the door knob a thought came to mind. A thought I was dreading to come across.

_Am I ready?_

Am I ready to face my past? Am I ready to see my brothers? Did New York do anything for me? Yes. Yes. And, yes. New York did a lot for me. I feel more in control. I don't feel all confused or sad. I feel free and wild. I love the way I feel. I think I made the right choice. I changed completely, but that's all right. I'm still Ponyboy. I'm just a new Ponyboy.

Its time to see my family.

I grabbed the door knob, and turned slowly…

**Sodapop's POV**

The night was going good, and I was winning this poker game with Steve, when the front door opened.

Everyone was here tonight, so there's no one else to come over. I looked up, expecting Tim, or maybe curly even, to be standing in the door way, but instead, I found myself looking into the eyes of someone I didn't even recognize.

It was a kid that looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, a little shorter than me, with a scar on his cheek. He was wearing this real tuff looking leather jacket. He was pretty well-built, and it showed through the jacket as well. He had light brown hair, almost red, with grey-green eyes.

Wait a second. Grey-green eyes. Those eyes looked real familiar. The answer flew out of know where and it was like a slap to the face. Oh my god. _That's Ponyboy_. As soon as I thought this, I knew it was 100% true. _Holy crap! I barely recognize him!_

We stared at each other a couple seconds, before I flew across the room at top speed, and tackled my baby brother with what has to be the biggest hug in the world.

"PONYBOY!" I yelled, my voice nothing but joy.

The next thing I know, Darry's hugging the daylights out of him too. Ponyboy hugged us back the same.

We brake apart, after what seemed like an eternity. We all had huge smiles on our faces. Two-Bit, Steve, me and even Darry.

"Hi guys! I'm home!" Ponyboy yells.

Two-Bit laughs. "Ya sure are, kid! I cant believe it!"

Ponyboy says, "Well ya better believe it! I didn't drive all the way down here for nothin!"

Wait. Did he say drive? Before I can say anything, Steve beats me to it.

"Drive?" Steve asks, almost in disbelief.

Ponyboy nods his head. "Yup. My bad boys parked outside. I drove all the way from New York."

"New York?" everyone shrieks at the same time.

I shake my head. This was a lot to take in.

"Come on, Pone. Sit down and tell us where in the almighty universe, you've been." I say, and gesture to the couch.

He sits down and we all do the same. We wait patiently for the story to begin.

Ponyboy looks relaxed and content with all of us staring at him. He sure looks different, and acts it too. He looks back at us and starts his story.

"Well I left here, and went to New York. Nothin to it." he says, like it obvious.

Darry sighs. "Yes we know you went to New York, but tell us details." he says, little irritation detected.

Ponyboy grins at him. "I know. How bout you guys ask a question and I answer it. Yes or no only."

We all sigh loudly, and I speak up. "Okay, Pone, fine. But you have to tell us the story eventually." my little brother can be very stubborn.

He nods, and I ask first. "Is New York the only place ya went?"

"Yes."

This is going to be a long night…

**AN: Yay! Happy! The next chapter awaits! Please review! The more the reviews, the faster I update!**


	17. Stubborn

**AN: This chapter is mostly conversation about New York. Just a filler.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

When I woke up the next day, it was two o'clock in the afternoon. Steve and Two-Bit went home a little after midnight last night, and we went to bed shortly after.

Sodapop wasn't in bed. I got up and greased my hair back, then slipped on my leather jacket. It looked real tuff on me, so I decided to wear it often. Plus, I was gonna go outside to smoke.

I walked into the living room and I was greeted by Two-Bit and Sodapop.

"So sleeping beauty has finally awoken. How cute." Two-Bit snickered.

I glared at him. Chris always told me that my glares look fricking scary. I guess he was right, because Two-Bit actually shut up and looked away. I glared at Soda, daring him to say something, but he looked away also.

"I'll be smoking on the porch if ya need me." I told them, then walked outside.

I pulled out a stick and lighted it up. I took a long drag on my cigarette and stared at the front yard. When I was done, I grounded the last of my cancer stick, then headed inside.

I went into the kitchen, where Soda was pigging out on chocolate cake. I opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. I sat down at the table, and popped the cap off, drinking down half the bottle in one gulp. Soda stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I ask, confused.

He shook his head. "When did you start drinking beer, Pone?"

"About a week after I left." I say, completely comfortable with the subject.

"Ya know, Darry's gonna skin ya when he finds out." he says.

I really didn't care what Darry did. "He can try." is all I say and then I give a small chuckle.

Soda looked at me like I was crazy. Then he sighed. "So. Are ya gonna tell us more about what happened in New York? Or do we have to beat it outta ya?"

I looked at him and knew he was serious. I sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you and Two-Bit. Let me finish me beer first."

He smiled and went into the living room. I didn't see any harm in telling them about my gang back in New York, or about one of my many ex-girlfriends. I can tell them anything, but I cant say a word about Rickey.

Last night I would only respond yes or no, to a question, so they didn't really find out anything. But I did tell them about my motorcycle. Just to brag. So far they know that I've been in New York all this time and that I have a forged license to ride on my cycle with. Darry was pissed about that, but his anger doesn't scare me no more. He took it away. That's when I got pissed. I was about to punch him, when I remembered he is my older brother. So I let him take it. Which reminds me…

I drank the last of my beer and snuck into Darry's room. I looked on his nightstand and sure enough, there it was. I picked it up and stashed it in my pocket. He really needs to start hiding the stuff he takes. I left his room and sat down on the couch in the living room.

Two-Bit and Soda looked at me expectantly.

Oh, yeah. I was gonna tell them about New York.

I decided on a topic starter that would get a good conversation going, and came up with the perfect thing to say.

"I was a gang leader." I say it straight forward. Soda's and Two-Bit's eyes widen and Soda's jaw drops. I guess its not too often ya here that in Tulsa.

"You had yer own gang? And was leader?" Two-Bit asks, astonished.

I nod. "Yup." I chuckle at all the memories going through my mind. I stare out into space as I say, "At first I wasn't. When I joined the gang, Mike was leader." I frown as I remember Mike.

"What happened to him?" Soda asks.

A picture of mike in the back of a cop car, popped in my head. "He got sent to prison." I say grimly. Soda looks down, Guiltily. "Mike wanted me to lead his gang, so I did."

Soda looks up. "Why did he want you?"

I look at him, straight in the eye. "I'm not sure. All he said was he see's something good in me or something like that."

Soda smiles. "He got a good eye than."

I smile back. "I guess."

Two-Bit speaks up. "Any hot babes there?"

Of course he would ask that. I smiled. "Yup. I dated this one blonde, and man, was she a looker." I knew Two-Bit would love all the stories I had about ex-girlfriends. Especially blondes.

He grinned real wide. "My oh my! You've certainly been busy, Pony!" Soda and Two-Bit both cracked up, and I grinned. It was true. I have.

Soda stopped and looked up. "So, uh, just curious, but how many girls have ya dated…?"

I glanced at Two-Bit, who stopped laughing to hear my answer.

"I don't know… maybe like, fifteen or something... A lot." I decide.

Two-Bit starts laughing again. "Yer gonna have competition, Soda! Better be prepared!"

Soda grins. "Yeah. I knew this day would come."

I smile. "Well. Do ya want to Know anything else?" I ask.

They both grin at me. "We want to know every detail. Now." Soda commands.

I sighed, and tried to think of something else to say.

"My street name is Runaway. They didn't really call me my real name. Sometimes they did, but usually I was called Runaway." I say. It was a lame topic, but it felt strange being called my real name after so long.

Soda looked at me questionably. "Why did they call-oh." he said, after realization hit him.

"Runaway." Two-Bit says. "Yup. It suits ya alright. I think I'll stick to Pony, though."

"Fine by me." I agree. Then I suddenly don't feel like talking anymore. "I'll tell everyone all the rest tonight." I say.

Soda stares at me for a moment before agreeing.

I sit back on the couch, and pull out my little bottle of jack from my back pocket. I always keep a bottle of jack Daniels on me. I take a sip, and that's when I see Soda reaching over to snatch it.

"Oh no ya don't! Ya ain't taking my whiskey!" I yell, while jumping up and shooting across the room.

"Pone, ya cant be drinking jack! Ya know what Darry thinks of alcohol! Now give it here!" Soda demands.

"I ain't givin ya squat! My whiskey is my whiskey. I ain't givin it up." I say.

Sodapop gives up and sits down with a sigh. He covers he face with his hand. "What is dar gonna do?" he say exasperatingly.

I voice my thoughts, "He can do what ever he likes with me, but he wont get very far."

Soda sighs again. "You are one stubborn greaser, Pone"

**AN: The ending of this chapter proves how stubborn pony can be at times. Again, this is just a filler chapter, but please review anyway! The more reviews I get the faster I update!**


	18. Just Maybe

**Darry's POV**

I came home from work that night, feeling almost like my old self again. Ponyboy came home the night before. Everyone went to bed late last night. I had to get up early for work, so I left before Ponyboy woke up. Sodapop didn't work today. I doubted that if he did, he would still go, now that Pony's back.

I walked through the front door, and was greeted by Soda and Steve who were looking through a car magazine. I didn't see Two-Bit or Ponyboy anywhere.

"Hey, Dar. Pony's in the kitchen. Two-Bit's not here. He said he'd come by later." Soda said, reading my mind.

I nod, and head toward the kitchen to see Pony. I walk in the kitchen and what I see is a slap to the face. Ponyboy is drinking beer. I snap out of my shock and take his beer away.

"Hey!" he yells, caught by surprise. "I was drinkin that!"

"Yeah? Well, not anymore kiddo." I reply.

He reached for the bottle, but I threw it in the trash. He turned around, opened the fridge, and took out another one. Before I could snatch that one away, he stormed out of the kitchen into the living room. I followed him.

"Ponyboy, ya know how I feel bout alcohol." I remind him. I was mad.

"But, dar, I'm not you. I can treat myself how I want. I ain't a kid no more." Ponyboy complains.

I look at him. Wow. Ponyboy is... different. He's right, though. He ain't a kid anymore. He really grew up while he was gone. This I have to admit. But I still don't like the idea.

I sigh. I wasn't in the mood for arguing. Especially since he has been gone for so long. "Fine. Ya can treat yourself how you want. But I don't like this." I say.

He grins. "Ya don't have to like it. Ya just have to live with it."

There's a laugh coming from the doorway. "The kids right. Ya put up with me, don't ya?"

Two-Bit prances in.

I sit down on my recliner. I sigh. How am I supposed to handle this kind of Ponyboy? He's wild, and aggressive. How can I do this? What do you do in my situation?

"So, Pone, ya gonna tell us yer story now?" Soda asks.

I almost forgot that he hasn't told us the full story yet. This should be interesting.

**Ponyboy's POV **

I looked at everyone in the room staring at me. Steve had a smirk on his face. Two-Bit looked like he was going to explode soon if I didn't say anything. Soda and Darry just looked at me impatiently.

Here goes nothing.

I began my story by telling them how I got there. I answered all of Darry's questions (which were a lot) and then told them about how I got this scar and how I met my gang. I described everyone in it, and told them about Mike. I told them how I got made leader. (I didn't miss the astonished face of Steve, by the way.) I told them about a couple of my ex-girlfriends, but not all of them. I told them about jail. I told them about a couple rumbles that I attended. I told them about my birthday and about my motorcycle. Then to finish it off, I lied about coming down here just to visit for a while.

I stopped and waited for everyone's reaction. The story probably took an hour or two, but no one even moved. They stared at me with wide eyes.

Darry was the one to break the silence. "Wait. So, yer not stayin?"

I looked at him apologetic. "I cant. I have my whole gang to watch out for. I cant just leave em." I say.

Soda looks almost panicky, and I wish I didn't say anything. "But ya cant leave! Not again! I wont let ya!" he shouts.

Anger flares in me. No one is gonna stop me. But the anger quickly dies down. I probably made poor Soda miserable when I left. I looked in his eyes. Yup. I was right.

"Well Soda, I guess we'll just have to see what happens…" I drawl.

Steve says, "So, I guess I'll go. See ya later guys."

He stands up to leave, and everyone murmurs their goodbyes. He leaves through the front door.

I sit back on the couch and pull out my jack. For now, the matter is put on hold.

(Next morning)

The next morning I woke up at eight o'clock. Soda was still in bed next to me, sleeping. I got out of bed and slipped my shirt off. I looked around the room for one of Soda's old ones and found an old black T-shirt.

I was about to slip it on, when someone behind me said, "Ponyboy! Don't ya eat back in New York? Look at how skinny ya are!" it was Soda. He must've woken up.

I look in the mirror. Its true. I am fricking skinny, but I look healthy because of my build.

"Yeah. We didn't have too much food in New York. We have to steal it. Sure we get money from muggings and hustling, but we don't get much. People ain't too rich over there on our side of town." I look back at Sodapop.

Soda looked shocked. "But Pone, ya must weigh like, 90 pounds!"

"I'm fine, Soda. Quit worrying." I tell him.

He doesn't look convinced, but he leaves me alone. I put on the shirt, and walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast. I eat a piece of chocolate cake, then go back into the bedroom where soda is now out of bed.

"Hey, Soda. I'm gonna go for a walk, maybe end up at bucks later on."

Soda jumps in my path. "Oh no ya ain't. Yer not goin to bucks. That place is no good."

I push him out of my way. Hard. "Soda, I can do what I want. Bucks ain't so bad. Besides, I've been to worse places." I say.

Soda looks at me, then sighs. "At least let me come with ya."

"Okay, but yer gonna have to play a game of pool with me." I say, and grin.

He grins too. "Ha. Yer on."

Together we walk out of the house, and down the street towards bucks.

**Sodapop's POV**

Ponyboy and I were playing a game of pool at bucks. Pony was winning, and I was loosing miserably. Ponyboy is probably the best pool player I've ever seen. He is real good.

"Well, Soda, looks like I won." Pony said after making the final shot. He took a gulp of his whiskey, and walked over.

"Shoot, Pone! Ya play like a damn pro!" I say, pretty loudly.

He covers my mouth with his hand. "Shh! Don't say it out loud. If everyone knows that I'm good, than I cant make my money."

What? Oh yeah. He hustles pool. "Sorry." I apologize.

He takes another swig of his whiskey and looks around to make sure no one overheard. "Okay. Lets get outta here. I'm bored."

He leads me to the back door, and we head out.

"Where we going, Pone?" I ask. I have no clue where he's taking me.

"We're gonna find us some dates, Soda. Maybe get some action." he says, then chuckles.

I look at him. Ponyboy came back a totally different person. What happened to the boy who wasn't interested in girls? Maybe he just grew up. I am not used to the new Ponyboy.

Girls? I'm there. I still wasn't quite over Sandy, but a couple months ago, Steve got me dating again. "Fine with me, Pony."

This was actually pretty fun. Ponyboy sure knows how to get the night going good. He may be changed, but he still is my baby brother. If i can accept him as he is now, maybe I can get Darry to do the same. Maybe the new Ponyboy ain't so bad after all… Maybe.

**AN: So, any special requests on what you would like to happen while back in Tulsa? Who knows, I might pick one to write about! Please Review!**


	19. Dallas? Pony?

**Ponyboy's POV**

It was high in the afternoon the next day. I was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a beer, then I started thinking about my gang back in New York. I felt like I was forgetting something. Something important. It was driving me crazy. I felt restless and fidgety. I couldn't sit still. I thought over all that happened. Me stabbing Rickey. Chris taking charge. Chris telling me what to do…

Then I remembered. I was supposed to call Chris when I got here! Shit!

I got up and went in the living room. Soda and Steve were sitting on the couch, talking about the girls me and Soda picked up last night. Steve laughed, when Soda told him how bad he lost in our game of pool. I sat down on Darry's recliner, and picked up the phone.

"Who ya calling, Pone?" Soda asked, watching me with interest.

"I have to call one of my gang members. I promised I would call him, once I got here." I said.

He nodded, and went back to chatting with Steve. Steve watched me carefully. What was his problem? I set aside Steve and dialed Chris's number. The phone rung a couple times, before a voice answered.

"Hey, Chris." I said into the receiver.

"Runaway! How are ya? Why didn't ya call me sooner? Did ya get there okay?" Chris fired away with questions.

"Chris! Chris shut up! Ya I'm fine. I got here." I say. Soda and Steve look at me.

"Good. So, I assume I should inform ya on what's goin on up here." he more stated than asked.

"Well yeah! So what did ya guys do about the fuzz?" I asked in a low voice, that got Soda and Steve's attention. But I ignored them. They didn't know what I was talking about anyways. And if they asked, I could make up a lie. I'm good at that.

"Well they took us in for interrogation. Been there done that, am I right Runaway? Anyways they took the whole gang in for the question game." he said.

I gasped. "The whole damn gang? What did ya guys tell em?" I asked in the same low tone.

"We all made up a story, sayin ya were headed for California!" he laughs.

"Did they believe ya?" I asked.

"Yup. The poor suckers." we both laugh.

"Well, what are ya guys doin now?" I ask. Soda and Steve are still listening to me talking on the phone.

"Well, uh, there's a small problem." he says in a timid voice.

I don't like the sound of that. "What is it?" I ask, getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Well, uh, it might be a good idea to hide out there a little longer." he says.

I pause. "Why?"

"Because snakes is after ya."

He says this so fast I nearly miss him. I'm silent for a long time, taking this in. oh my god.

Chris is talking to me. "Hello? Pony are ya there?"

I feel my face pale. Oh my god! Crap. This is really REALLY bad. Soda looks concerned.

"Pony? Are ya okay?" he asks in a gentle voice.

I jump out of my seat, still holding the phone. I yell into the receiver, "WHAT!" I take a deep breath and ask, "And why is that?" I'm angry, but I keep my rage down at a level.

"He's mad that ya killed Rickey. He says if ya show yer face in New York again, that he would murder ya." There's a pause, then, "And I think he was serious." he sound grim.

This is bad. "So when should I come back?" I ask.

"Not for a while. Ya should wait till things cool down. I'll call ya to tell ya what's goin on."

I sigh. "Okay."

"Remember, don't tell anyone. It would blow yer cover. Man, yer real famous on the street now. Yer like the baddest down kiddie there is!" he says. Chris likes to think positive.

I smile. "Really? That's tuff."

Chris's says, "Yup. But listen. Just lay low. I'll call ya tomorrow. Don't say anything, and the gang got the cops controlled. Sort of. But I got to go. Bye Runaway!" he hangs up.

"Damn it, Chris! Shit. I hope ya know what yer doin." I mutter angrily, as I hung the phone up.

Soda looked worried. "What's wrong? Is it bad?" he asks.

"No soda," I lie. "its nothin." I search my brain for a believable lie. "Just someone in my gang is runnin from the fuzz." Its not really a lie. That guy is me.

Soda calms a little. "Oh. So yer okay then?" he asks.

Yup. The same old Sodapop. "I'm fine, Soda." I say.

Soda looks relieved, and I feel a little bad about lying to him. Only Soda can make me feel bad about things like that.

"Good." is all he says.

I get up from Darry's recliner and head towards the door.

"Where ya goin?" Soda asks.

"Somewhere. I'm gonna take a ride on my cycle." I tell him.

"Okay Pone. Be careful." Soda says.

I walk out the front door, and down the steps. I put my motorcycle helmet on, covering my face fully, and ride down the street. The day was still young…

**Sodapop's POV**

Me and Steve watched as my little brother rode down our street in his motorcycle. He was real good at driving that thing. I was a little proud that my fifteen year old brother can ride a motorcycle. My little brother is tuff.

"Ponyboy's motorcycle is tuff." Steve said. He likes anything on wheels.

"Yeah…" I say.

"Where do ya think he's gonna ride off too?" he asks.

"I ain't sure." I say, then think about it. "But he can look after himself now. I'm sure of that."

Steve looked at me in surprise. "Yer not even worried a little?"

I look at him. "I'll always worry about him. I'm just sayin that he don't need to be watched twenty-four seven. He _is _a gang leader from the tough streets of New York. Not to mention, riding around the streets of Tulsa on a tuff ass motorcycle. Do ya think he's still a kid, after all he's been through?

Steve considered this. "Well, not really, I guess." he sighs.

I grin. "If I know the new Ponyboy, he's probably doin somethin against the law. Like drinkin, or shoplifting. Ain't that what he said he did in New York? Shoplifting?" I ask Steve.

He nods. Then surprisingly, he chuckles. "Ya know, he kinda reminds me of Dallas."

I look at him in shock, remembering my thoughts so long ago, back when Pony scared off those socs._ The look in his eyes were all too familiar. Dallas Winston. Ponyboy looked like Dallas. _A picture of Ponyboy flashed in my mind. He doesn't look like Dally. _At least, not now._ the voice in the back of my mind said. That thought scared me.

"Soda? Ya okay?" Steve asked me.

I nod and smile a bit, trying to reassure him. "Yeah. I'm fine." its not very often I lie.

Steve doesn't looked convinced, but he leaves the subject to hang. "Okay. Well, I better get goin. I have a date with evie."

He waves me goodbye, and I watch him walk down our drive way. I rethink what Steve said to me earlier.

Maybe I should talk to Darry about this… _Ponyboy, what's goin on in that head of yer's?_

**AN: You guys are the nicest! Yer reviews are so awesome! The next chapter is gonna be about what Pony does while he's out on his motorcycle. I will fulfill some of yer guys requests in the next chapter also! R&R!**


	20. Curly and conversations

**AN: Ok! This chapter will have some requests in it. But not all. There was a lot of requests. Maybe I can fit some in the next chapters. Read on!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I parked my bike, and climbed off. It was about seven o'clock at night now, and I was at the drag races. It was busy as always. Noisy, loud, and active, was how the drag always was. I pushed through the crowd, as I tried to reach the front to see who was about to race. I was almost there, when a hand was set on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Ponyboy? Ponyboy! I heard ya were back, but I didn't believe it. Until now!" Curly said loudly, trying to talk over the noisy crowd.

I smiled. "Yeah. I got back a couple days ago." I said.

He shook his head. "Man, we need to get somewhere more quiet. I need to hear this."

We walked over to a spot away from all the noise of the cars and crowd. Curly and I sat down on a bench.

"So," Curly starts. "Where the hell did you go!"

I grin. "To New York." I say. Now what? Do I have to tell the whole story over again?

Curly's shocked face is enough to make me laugh. "W-What? Ya went to frickin New York!" I nod and he continues, "I knew ya looked different. Ya want to head to Bucks for a beer? I want to catch up with ya."

"Sure, but can we take my cycle? I don't want to leave it here." I ask.

He looks at me in disbelief. "What! Ya got a motorcycle?" I nod. "But ain't ya only fifteen?" he asks.

I grin, and take out my license. He takes it and shock is shown on his face once more. "How did ya get a license at yer age?"

I laugh. "Its forged." I say.

He looks at me with a grin. "Yer alright, Curtis. Come on lets head to bucks." he says. I lead him to my cycle and we both climb on.

**Darry's POV**

I came home to find Ponyboy not there.

"Where's Pony?" I ask Soda who's watching TV. I didn't see Steve or Two-Bit anywhere. They must not be here.

"He went to take a ride on his motorcycle a couple hours ago." Soda tells me.

"Hours ago?" I ask. "Where was he going?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. He probably ended up at bucks by now. He likes it there." Soda says, totally relaxed.

I couldn't believe soda was acting like this. He wasn't even a little worried. He didn't even seemed bothered that our baby brother was hanging around a bootlegging rodeo clown! What the hell has gotten into him? He knows not to let Pony go there! Ponyboy knows he is not supposed to. Ponyboy likes it there? I remembered a time when he couldn't even stand buck, and now they're best friends? Not in my house.

"What! Soda, ya know he's not allowed to go anywhere near bucks! What has gotten into ya?" I was yelling at him.

He looked at me. "Ponyboy is not a kid anymore, dar. He has certainly proven that. He doesn't need us to watch him as much. He can look after himself. He's been living on the streets of New York for a whole damn year, and yer worried somethin is gonna go down at bucks?" he retorts.

He has a point. I still don't feel any better, though. Trouble seems to have a way to find Ponyboy, and everyone who hangs around him knows it. I worry about the kid. He doesn't use his head enough. But Soda's right. Ponyboy is not a kid anymore and he can look after himself. He has proven that. I wasn't very happy about what Ponyboy came back as. He came back a no good hood. I didn't even think it was possible to make someone as innocent as Pony, turn into a hardened criminal, in only a year! He almost reminds me of… Dally.

"No." I say to Soda, rethinking this all over. "He can go to bucks, yer right." I say. It wasn't like me to just let go of things like this, but Soda is right. Pony can look after himself just fine.

Sodapop looks surprised. "Really?" when I nod, he continues, "So, yer gonna allow him to go to bucks now?

I nod again. "Yeah. He's not a kid anymore. And I don't think I can make him do anything anymore. He was stubborn before, and he only got worse." As soon as I say this, I know its true.

Soda looks shocked. "Uh…" Soda doesn't seem to know what to say, which is very odd. He usually knows exactly what to say in situations like this. What I must of said was true. That didn't make me feel good.

"Its okay, Soda. I always knew this day was comin. But I didn't know it was gonna come this way." I say, referring to the running away to New York thing.

He nodded, then In a hesitant voice, he asks, "Does, uh, Ponyboy kinda remind ya of Dal?"

The world seemed to stop moving after Soda says what I've been thinking over for a couple days now. I think this over and choose my words carefully.

"Sometimes. When he's angry, usually." I say.

Soda's eyes get wide. "That's exactly what I think." he says.

Oh boy. I wonder if Two-Bit or Steve think this about our brother.

**Ponyboy's POV**

Me and curly were having a pretty good time. We were sitting in the booths, at bucks, Drinking some beers. I was telling him a story about this one mugging that I did. It was pretty gruesome.

We both took a gulp of beer when I finished telling the story.

"Man, yer one tuff hood Pone. Being a gang leader an' all." curly drawls.

I smile. "I'm known as the baddest down kiddie in my neighborhood, back in New York." I tell him.

Curly looks confused. "Down kiddie? What's that?" he asks.

"Its New York slang for a tough guy." I say. I forgot that Tulsa and New York don't use the same type of slang.\

"Oh." is all curly reply's.

I look at the clock on the wall. Its almost midnight. I better get back home so I don't worry my brothers. "I better get goin, curly. See ya around." I say goodbye and leave.

I ride down the street on my motorcycle. I still love my cycle. Darry found out I took back my license, but oddly, he didn't try to take it back. I guess he knows that he cant. Ha.

I park my bike in the driveway, and walk up the front steps. The lights are on, so I know they are waiting for me. But I don't care too much. I walk through the front door and I see Darry sitting in his recliner, reading the paper as usual. I expected him to explode on me as soon as I walked in the front door, but he didn't. strange.

Darry looked up. He had a relieved look on his face. "Where ya been, Pone? Ya didn't get jumped or anything, right?" he came over and looked at me closely.

"No. Sorry to worry ya, dar. I was with Curly at bucks." I say.

He nods, but the flicker of anger that passes in his eyes don't go unnoticed. Okay. Get to bed. Soda is already in the there. He went to bed early tonight."

I nod and head for my room. "Night, Darry." I say.

"Night, Pone."

I climb in bed with Soda. _Darry's taking my new attitude well…_ is the last thing I think before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: This chapter seems a little short to me somehow. Please review! I will continue writing some requests in the next chapter. Oh yeah! Visit my profile and take my poll! I will need the results for the next story I'm planning to write! Review!**


	21. The fuzz ruins everything

**AN: ****new reader was my 100th**** reviewer! Hurray! ****I hope ya like this chapter!**

**Thanx new reader!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up early the next day. I walked out of mine and Soda's room, and into the living room. Two-Bit was asleep on the couch, still holding a bottle of beer in his hand. Typical Two-Bit. I walked into the kitchen to get a piece of cake. There was none. Damn it! We need to make more cake. So instead, I got a beer and sat down in Darry's recliner. I took small sips, then decided to go outside. I walked out onto the porch and sat on the front steps. It was almost seven-thirty, but I was already full of energy. Someone came out, and sat down on the steps next to me.

"Hiya, Pony! What are ya doin up this early?" It was Two-Bit. I guess I woke him up.

I grinned at him. "Nothin. Just woke up and decided to get my lazy ass in gear." I said

Two-Bit laughed. "Man, Pone! Ya changed a lot since ya ran away. I remember the quiet, shy, boy ya used to be. Now ya kinda remind me a little of dally! Ain't that something?" he exclaimed.

I looked at him. "I remind ya of Dallas?" I asked. I haven't even thought of Dally since I got to New York and found my gang. I used to not like dally, and now look at me! I am kinda like dally. I guess I owe dally an apology. It feels good being the toughest hood around. It was dally that got me going to New York. I wanted to take Dally's advice. And boy howdy, did I take it too far.

"Yup!" Two-Bit said. "So, what are ya planning on doin today?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Not sure." then I got a gun idea. "What to go do some shoppin with me?" I asked, with a mischievous smile.

Two-Bit was confused. "Shopping? For what, Pone?"

He didn't know what I meant by 'Shopping', but that didn't matter. Two-Bit loves shoplifting, and I don't get to hang out with him as much as I want to.

"Oh, I don't know. Various items?" I said

"Sure, Pone. I'll come with ya. I was planning to bug ya all day anyway." he laughed.

I grinned. Good old Two-Bit. It felt good to be home.

**Two-Bit's POV**

We left a couple hours later. We were walking to the grocery store, where all the neighborhood greasers hang around. The store has always been a local greaser hang out. I remember that time so long ago, when Pony was fending off all those socs. I was worried he would end up all tough. I didn't think it was a good thing for the kid. So many greasers end up like that, and not many have a gift like Pony has. I was worried that if he got tough, that would change. Well, he ended up getting tough anyway, but he still had that special thing in him. He reminded me of Dally sometimes. That's probably a bad thing, but who am I to judge? I'm only drunk old Two-Bit, not almighty god!

We walked down the street, and everything was quiet. Ponyboy was still pretty quiet and to himself. Even if his looks were different, he was still a lot like the old Ponyboy. I could tell. But then I noticed the mustang following us. Uh-oh.

The car stopped at the curb in front of us. Four socs got out, and surrounded us.

"Look it here, boys. We better clean this street up from all its trash." The tall soc with black hair mocks.

"Who ya callin trash, ya lowlife! The only trash I see around here, are the ones in front of me!" Ponyboy yells at them. I can tell Pony is fuming. He looks ready to kill. Why did they have to pick us to jump? I'm glad Pony is my friend. I sure wouldn't want him as an enemy. I'm scared just thinking about it. Ponyboy looks pissed, and I thank god that I'm not in there position right now.

The soc looks almost afraid when his eyes land on Pony, but he continues anyway. Big mistake. "You better watch yer mouth, ya little shit!"

Ponyboy walks up to the soc, and I see fear show in his eyes. I almost feel sorry for him. Ponyboy punches him in the face, and the guy goes down. He's out cold. Wow. I never knew Pony could punch like that.

The socs start throwing punches on me and Pony. Ponyboy fights like no one I've ever seen. He dodges, kicks, punches, jumps back, flips over… its like watching a frickin scene from an action movie! And he's smiling, too! Has he finally lost it?

We set the last three running, and one of them drag the one Pony knocked out, away. Ponyboy was cussing them out as they ran. He was saying every dirty word in the book. Stuff that would make Dallas Winston blush.

I looked at Pony and grinned. That kid sure was something.

"Come on. I still want to go shopping." he said.

I laughed. "Yer a wild thing, Pone. Just crazy."

"Yer ain't a'woofin." I heard him mutter.

**Ponyboy's POV**

We reached the store and went inside. I went through the aisles. I found a car magazine, and swiped it up.

"This is all I wanted, Two-Bit. Lets beat it out of here." I say quietly, so no one hears.

"Ain't ya forgettin somethin, Pone? Perhaps paying?" Two-Bit asks as we make our way to the door.

I shake my head. "Nope. Not forgetting a thing." I say and grin.

Understanding shows in his eyes. He grins also. "Ya little sonofagun." he chuckles.

We make it out of the store unnoticed, and start our walk back towards my house. We make it back faster then we thought we would, and Two-Bit and I greet Steve, who must've came over while we were out.

"Hey Pone, ya know that shirt makes ya k like a bum, right?" Ah. Good old Steve. Always there to bitch on me, like one of my many ex-girlfriends. Except Steve is just being Steve.

I look at him with my death glare. "Hey Steve, ya know yer face makes ya look ugly, right?" I retort.

Soda and Two-Bit laugh. And Steve scowls. "Hardy, fucking, har. Smart ass." Steve hisses.

I grin. "Got that right." Soda and Two-Bit crack up again.

Sirens are heard in the distance, but no one pays any attention. Its normal in our neighborhood. The sirens grow louder and Darry walks in from the kitchen.

"Damn. Those sirens sure sound loud." Darry says.

Soda and Two-Bit have stopped laughing now, and were listening to the sirens. Even Steve was listening.

"Yeah." Soda agrees. "They sound close, too."

Now I listen. He was right, they DID sound close. A little too close… I remembered what Chris had said on the phone earlier this morning, before I left with Two-Bit…

_-flash back_

"_Hey Chris. Any news?" I ask Chris, who had just called._

"_Um… no not really… just wanted to call ya, and say that, uh…" he paused._

"_What is it?" I was getting annoyed._

"_Well, there's a small chance that they might be able to track ya down." he says, sounding a little frightened._

"_What! How?" I ask, feeling my happiness being thrown out the window._

"_Well, uh, they sorta followed Tony back to the warehouse. Tony didn't know, though. They searched the place and found a picture of you and some guys. In the picture, there's a building behind ya that says Tulsa. They might find out where ya are." Chris says real fast._

_I'm shocked. Of course! I didn't bring my stuff from New York back to Tulsa. This is VERY BAD._

"_What should I do then? Find another place to hide?" I ask, close to panic._

"_NO! Stay where ya are for now. If ya think that there comin for ya, then get out of there. But stay put for now. Got it?"_

_I agreed and hung up…_

The sirens sounded very close. Then I heard them turn onto our street. My face paled. This is bad! Before I could run for it, I heard the cars stop in front of our house. Holy shit! _I gotta beat it out of here! _I thought, but my feet wouldn't move.

Instead, I say, "Crap! It's the fuzz! Damn it!"

Everyone looks at me, and Darry opens his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when someone kicked the door open.

"Freeze!" a cop yells.

The cops have my hands behind my back in a heartbeat, and I was pushed on the ground. The gang was pushed back as they pushed me towards their car outside.

I can hear my brothers yelling in protest at the cops.

"Ponyboy!" Soda was yelling, trying to get to me.

Darry, Two-Bit and Steve were demanding information on what was going on. Soda pushed his way through the cops and was running over to me, as I was pushed into the back of a police car.

"Ponyboy!" Soda yelled again. Cops swarmed around him and pushed him back. "NO! let me go!"

Soda made eye contact with me. Soda's determined and frantic look was the last thing I saw before I was driven away from my home…

**AN: Whoever leaves me the best review, gets a surprise in their private message inbox! If ya love my story, then you'll love the surprise! ;D**


	22. Hauled in

**Sodapop's POV**

I watched as my baby brother was driven away in the back of a police car. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Everything swirled around me, and time seemed to speed up. I tried to reach Ponyboy, but I couldn't. My baby brother was leaving again. No. I wouldn't allow it.

The car Pony was in, turned the corner, and then it was out of sight. I calmed down a bit to get my facts straight. Darry was demanding a cop to tell us what was going on.

"Please," a cop was saying. "Calm down. Your brother has been suspected for murder."

Everyone fell silent. Even me. What? Surely they have the wrong guy! Darry was the one to brake the silence.

"What? How?"

The cop cleared his throat. "The Tulsa, Oklahoma police department was informed that there may be a Ponyboy Curtis wanted for the murder of Rickey Wilson, in our city. An officer spotted him walking down the street this morning. We tracked him down to this location. He will be held in our department over night. The New York police will pick him up tomorrow, and transfer him to New York city. You may visit him at our station." the cop concluded, and walked away.

Wow. That was a lot to take in. My head was spinning with all the big words and information. I dropped out of school, so no one can expect me to take in everything all at once. It took a couple seconds, but I finally understood what he said. My little brother has killed someone.

My eyes widened, and I gasped. I turned around to face an equally shocked Darry, Two-Bit, and Steve.

"Dar, we gotta go down there…" I trailed off, leaving the sentence to hang unsure.

Darry nodded, but he looked mad.

Everyone piled in the truck, and we started towards the police department.

Oh, Ponyboy… What have you done now…

**Ponyboy's POV**

I was locked in a cell. Boy, this brought back memories. I was freaking out on the inside, but completely calm on the outside. I have rep to keep, anyhow.

But… "Damn! The bastards found me! Everything was going so good… when all of the sudden some cop kicks the door open! Its actually a little funny if you look back on it… oh shut up." Great. I'm talking to myself.

I'm here because I killed Rickey… murder… NO! It was self-defense! They made a mistake. I have a witness. Chris. They'll take me to court I'm sure… its just like last time… Johnny was going to court, but then… he died.

I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hate admitting that to myself, but I know I need to. I'm tough. Block out emotion. Yeah…

I heard multiple footsteps down the hall. I turned around and saw the gang walking towards my cell with a cop. Steve looked curious, Two-Bit looked anxious, Soda looked unsure and anxious, and then Darry… uh, oh. Darry looked pretty mad.

We stared at each other in silence, for a couple seconds, before Darry exploded.

"Why are ya in here, kiddo!" he asks.

"I killed someone." I said bluntly. But the look in everyone's eyes, tell me they already know. Soda gasps. I feel bad that I had to do this to him.

Darry shakes his head slowly. "Why…?" he asks quietly, and I'm very surprised to see tears in his eyes.

Before I can answer, Sodapop shouts, "Wait. So this whole time ya were here to hide from the fuzz?"

Wow. Way to make a guy feel like shit, Soda. I gaped at him, speechless. I don't know how to respond. I don't want to hurt him anymore than I have to, but that seems impossible now. But damn, Soda really knows how to kick my ass with words.

When I don't say anything, Soda storms off. He looked hurt. I felt terrible now. I guess only Soda can break through my barrier of no emotion.

Steve looked at me with hatred showing in his eyes. Then he walked off to find Soda. I looked at Darry and Two-Bit. They looked real disappointed in me.

I found my voice again, and said the first thing that came to mind. "It was self-defense."

Darry and Two-Bit looked up, surprised by my sudden announcement. "What?" They ask in unison.

I told them everything that happened that day. Rickey was drunk, he had a heater, I stabbed him, and ran. Of course, my story had more detail when I told it out loud.

Darry and Two-Bit looked shocked.

"I'm so glad it wasn't on purpose." Darry let out a relieved sigh. "But now what? They're gonna transfer ya to New York. I guess we'll have to drive up there for the trial."

I grinned. "So yer not mad?" I asked.

Darry looked at me. "Oh, I'm mad, but I am not gonna loose my little brother again."

I smiled.

Two-Bit cleared his throat. "I guess we should go tell Soda and Steve then. Besides, I'm pretty sure me being in a police department is NOT a good idea." Two-Bit chuckled.

Darry and Two-Bit left me alone, with only my thoughts.

Johnny killed someone in self-defense. Now _I_ killed someone in self-defense. Johnny ran. So did I. I got hauled in. He didn't. But this is such a similar situation to last time. Will this end as bad? Wait… Johnny killed someone, and he ended up… dead. Now, _I _killed someone… Does that mean… Oh, god. Please don't let this end badly.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I hope it was still enjoyable. I have made a new poll! Please check it out! Review! ;D**


	23. Pony's Crazy Gang

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating as much! **

**I've been suffering writers block on this story.**

**SO VERY SORRY… **

**Thanx to RachXO for getting me motivated to write the next chapter.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

They transferred me to New York this morning. I was going to court in two days. That means I'm stuck in a jail cell for forty-eight hours! Ugh. At least I have a chance to prove myself innocent. Chris is gonna be my witness, and Charlie, too. It turns out that Charlie was outside of the bar, on break, when he saw the whole thing go down. That was lucky. I have only two witnesses, and I'm worried. What if I get life sentence in prison. I'm only fifteen! That's practically my whole life! I cant go to prison!

I keep telling myself I cant do anything, which is true. I feel so helpless, and I do NOT like feeling helpless. But what can I do about it? I'm so confused right now.

Darry isn't mad at me anymore, but Soda still is. I've apologized to Soda a thousand times, but he still is mad at me. I hate when Soda's mad at me. Soda barely ever is angry at me, and when he us, it makes me miserable. Well, Soda is not the kind of guy to get angry and when he is, everyone has a bad time.

I got in contact with my gang. They're gonna meet me at the court house. I never thought that the gang back home was gonna meet my gang in New York. I'm not sure how I feel about them meeting yet. I know Two-Bit is gonna love snatcher and Jay. They have a lot in common. Snatcher and Two-bit both have a talent at shoplifting, and Jay and Two-Bit both have the same kinda goofy behavior. Well, except Jay is more… smart.

Steve and Eric have something in common, too. They both hate me. Its nice to know, that wherever I go, I have someone there to hate me. Ugh. If Michael was still here, him and Darry would've had something in common. But mike's not here, so… Danny is kinda like Steve, too. They both are too cocky for they're own good. But Danny really likes me for some reason. I'm not sure who has something in common with Sodapop. I don't think anyone does. New York is not a place for people like Soda to live.

All in all, I don't think anyone would have a problem with my gang. They're hoods, but ain't we all? We are greasers and isn't that some kind of crime? At least, it is to socs. But in New York, socs live on the other side of the city. They don't mess with us, we're too dangerous. Socs. No-good lowlifes.

(2 days later. Court date.)

A cop walked on either side of me, through the long hallway. They lead me to a waiting room, and shoved me inside. I turned to face the cop, who incidentally, I knew the name of.

"Hey, John, watch it. I don't go pushin you around. Now do I?" I grinned at him.

He grinned back. Me and him know each other good by now. "Just doin my job, Runaway. And you have visitors!" he told me, pointing over my shoulder.

I turned back around to notice that my brothers, Steve, and Two-Bit had watched the whole scene. Steve had a smirk playing on his lips, and

Two-Bit was trying hard not to laugh. Darry and Soda looked at me confused.

I smiled. "Hey guys! Don't mind us. Me and John here were just having a friendly conversation, right John?" I looked over at john.

He looked at me funny. "Runaway, sometimes I think something is wrong with you."

Two-Bit cracked up, and Steve snickered. Darry and Soda were looking between the two of us. I grinned.

"Well, you can go now john. I think I'm okay alone." I say to John, the cop.

John looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay alone? Runaway, I know you, and you can never be trusted alone. Besides, I'm assigned to watch you. You can go now, Paul." he added to the other cop.

I stared at him, faking a knife to my heart. "I'm hurt. I'm a good boy, you know that!"

John grinned and shook his head. "You're a good boy? Oh yeah. Good boys mug people off the street and steal mustangs. Runaway, good boys don't have records!" John looked at me.

My brothers, along with Steve and Two-Bit looked at me shocked. I never told them about the mustang thing.

I shrugged. "Ya got me there." I muttered, defeated.

John laughed and went to stay in the corner of the room to watch me. I turned back to the gang. They were still looking at me shocked.

"What?" I asked.

Steve asked, "Ya stole a mustang? How'd ya manage that?"

I laughed. "Oh. I wanted to drive it, and it was parked in front of a grocery store. So I hot wired it, broke in, and drove. Man, that car was tuff!" I remembered how the engine revved, as I drove it. Good times.

Soda shook his head. "I wish I never showed ya how to do that." he murmured, referring to the hot wiring.

I shrugged it off. The memory brought bad ones with it. I heard a scurrying down the hall, and I turned around.

"Runaway!" my gang all yelled, and Chris tackled me. We rolled around on the floor for a couple minutes, before I landed on top of him.

"No fair! You always win!" Chris complained.

I smiled. "And ya always loose." I countered.

"So, this is yer gang?" Darry asked, suspicion in his gaze.

I helped Chris up and nodded. "Yup. This is Eric, Tony, Dean, Danny, Snatcher, Jay, and Chris." I introduced them.

Darry nodded.

"And they are?" Dean asked me.

"These two here are my older brothers, and that's Steve and Two-Bit, my friends." I introduced my gang to my other gang.

"I'm Darry, and this is Sodapop. We're Ponyboy's brothers." Darry presented themselves.

It was silent for a few minutes, until Two-Bit jumped in front of me and my gang.

"Hiya! I'm Two-Bit! Runaway's_,_" Two-Bit winked at me, "hansom best buddy. I think ya'll are gonna love me!" Two-Bit smiled.

I had to laugh. "Two-Bit, yer as hansom as my ass."

My gang snickered, and Chris playfully punched my arm.

Two-Bit mocked his hurt. "Why would you say such hurtful words?"

I shook my head, but didn't say anything.

Jay walked up to me. "Boy, Runaway. You sure got us in some deep shit with snakes gang, and everyone on the street know about it." Jay told me.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. "I know. What's everyone sayin about this mess?" I asked, curious to know how everyone reacted. I noticed my brothers watching me carefully.

"Everyone's like, 'Did ya hear what Runaway did to that Rickey boy?' or they're like, 'Runaways gang are such hoods.' that one makes me laugh. I mean, of course we're hoods! I mean, all gangs in New York are like that!" Jay exclaimed.

I took a quick glance at my brothers. They looked at me curiously. I looked back at my gang. "How is snakes gang handling this?" I asked. I wanted to get up to date with everything.

This time, Tony answered. "Snakes is pissed at us, and especially you. He said if he finds you, your dead meat."

"We'll see." is all I said. Darry and Soda looked at me stunned. I bet they were expecting me to freak out, or at least feel scared. But I didn't really feel threatened. At least, not yet.

Tony continued. "But, on the other hand, they agreed to stop taking our turf if we win in a rumble. That surprised us, but I think they were scared ya would kill one of them again." Tony trailed off then, but then suddenly said, "But your our leader, so its your say what we do. Call it on or call it off?" Tony asked.

All eyes were on me now. My gang, my brothers, and my friends. Even John the cop, in the corner, looked interested in my answer. Steve looked at me with, wait, was that respect? From Steve? Steve had a spark of respect in his eyes.

I pondered what Tony had said to me. A rumble for our turf? We cant back out of a fight, not my gang.

"Call it on." I told my gang.

My gang went nuts. They cheered and tackled one another. My brothers looked at my gang like they were crazy, which, I guess would be true. Two-Bit was grinning at me, and Steve was looking at me approvingly. I think Steve was actually accepting me. Wow. I didn't think Steve would ever like me.

My gang was getting too loud. I didn't want to make a bad impression on the judge so I stepped in.

"Hey! Everyone quiet down, or I'll kick yer ass!" I yelled.

Everyone immediately shut up. Darry and Soda looked at me astonished. Steve looked impressed. Two-Bit looked at me and mouthed the words 'wow'.

"Okay," I started again. "When we set the rumble up, I want it to be a fair one. Got it?" I said. Everyone nodded. So I continued, "But, we bring our blades anyways. Ya know snakes, always goin against the rules." I said.

Chris piped up. "Wait. What if ya get sent to prison?" he asked.

Everyone went silent. Nobody thought of that. I pondered it. I really didn't want to go to prison. But I had to answer.

"Then I'll make someone else leader and then its their problem." I told him.

"Who?" everyone asked at the same time.

I looked at them. "When the time comes, then I'll choose. But for now, you all are stuck with me." I said.

My gang looked unconvinced but they settled for that answer.

"So when is the trial starting?" Dean asked.

I looked at Darry for answers. "In about two hours." he told me.

I looked back at Dean. "What he said." I told him.

Dean nodded. "So what are we supposed to do? Just wait around? I'm bored." dean whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you guys go scope this place out? I bet they have a lot of tuff things to steal around here." I told my gang. They seemed satisfied with my answer. They nodded their heads and walked off. All except Chris.

"Ain't ya gonna go with em?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nah." was all he said.

I noticed John in the corner, and a thought came to mind. "Be careful! There's cops everywhere around here!" I called after the rest of my gang. They waved their hands to show they heard.

I now turned to my brothers. They looked at me like I grew two heads. "What?" I asked.

They shook their heads, and didn't say anything. We all sat down in the waiting room chairs. Two-Bit and Steve started talking to each other about who knows what, and my brothers, Chris, and I sat silently. We waited for the call that would indicate the trial was about to start.

I looked at the clock on the wall. An hour and thirty minutes until it starts. This was gonna be a long wait. Oh, how I hate anticipation…

**AN: Wow! Long chapter! I hope ya'll liked it! **

**I think I'm finally over my writers block! **

**Sorry if there was any mistakes! I didn't bother checking.**

**WHOO-HOO! ****REVIEW! ;D**


	24. Trial of Cheers

**AN: I don't know too much about court for murder, so please bear with me. **

**I Hope its not too bad.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

The wait was long, but we finally were called in. All of the sudden, everything seemed to weigh down on my shoulders. The very air, I breathed, was suffocating me. The situation I was in, finally registered fully in my brain. I was at a point in my life, where my actions could've caused a terrible fate for me, or a life where I'm a gang leader. Right now, both futures looked like they would end badly. Well, I must be the biggest idiot I knew. Why would I run away to be someone I wasn't meant to be? Wow. It took all this mess, just to get me to realize my awful mistakes. Idiot, idiot, IDIOT! Glory, I'm dumber than Two-Bit ever was.

I used to be a smart, quiet, innocent kid. Now I'm nothing but a hood. Hopefully the judge will see it was self defense, and I'll be acquitted. Probably not. I'm a hood. Why would anyone see mercy on such a lowlife jerk like me? Wow. I feel terrible now.

We sat in our seats and the trial began.

**Sodapop's POV**

We sat in our seats and the trial began.

I was very nervous and very worried, of what was about to happen to my brother. He was gonna get life sentence in prison! No, that hasn't been declared yet, so we're safe. For now.

All my hope seemed to have vanished, when I walked inside the court house. Ponyboy's crimes were high. I knew that. Everyone knew that. But did he know that?

Earlier, Pony was laughing and smiling, without a care in the world. I looked at him now. Yeah. He knew it. He actually looked scared. I felt bad for him. I wanted to go over there and make all his fears go away, but I couldn't do that. One: he would probably kick my ass. And Two: we were in the middle of a frickin trial.

Plus, I was still kinda mad at him. He didn't come home because he wanted to. He came home to hide from his punishment. It was all just an act. But I'm pretty sure I wont be able to be mad at him for too long. He is my little brother, part of myself, I love the kid more than anything. I was never good at being mad anyway. I'm too happy go-lucky to be mad for that long.

The trial started off slow, and that made me anxious. I wanted things to pick up the pace. I couldn't sit still long. I've always been like that. I have too much energy to sit through anything. My name _is _Sodapop. It fits.

Then they started to call witnesses up to the stand. Chris was first. He told the judge the whole thing. The story made me want to puke. As far as Chris says, Rickey was drunk and pulled out a heater, Ponyboy stabbed him then ran. That's the main idea. It sounded pretty gruesome to me.

The judge called the second witness. "Charlie Smith to the stand."

Silence. I swear I could hear a cricket in the background.

She called again. Just then, the doors in the back of the court room opened, and a guy in his mid twenty's strode in. "Present! Sorry your honor! Traffic was bad."

"Are you Charlie Smith?" the judge asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yes your honor. Sorry I was late."

The judge looked annoyed. "Just take the stand."

Charlie took the stand and told the judge what he saw. His story was pretty much the same as Chris's. I could tell that the judge just wanted the whole thing to be over with. That didn't exactly comfort me. Charlie took his seat, and the judge looked at his files on his desk.

He agreed that there _was_ alcohol in Rickey Wilson's blood. And he also agreed that there was a gun near by with his finger prints on it.

I couldn't believe it. We were actually gonna win! The evidence was so clear that it was self defense! My brother was not gonna go to prison, I know it!

**Darry's POV**

The trial took more than a couple hours, and started out bad, but… I think we were winning. I couldn't believe it. This was probably the best luck we've had since our parents died. I was so relieved when he clarified that the evidence seemed clear. That was a good thing, right?

But then it was time to hear what the jury had to say.

I was worried again. I still didn't know how this would turn out. I was shocked that the evidence was so clear, but what would the judges say? Guilty or innocent. One word would not just change Ponyboy's life, but also me and Soda's. Damn.

A man from the jury walked to the front. "The jury has reached a conclusion." the man said. "The jury says…"

I swear my heart was about to explode. I was sweating and felt like I was about to have a heart attack. This nervousness was something I rarely experience.

"… Innocent." the man declared.

Ponyboy's gang, Two-Bit, Steve, Sodapop and I all jumped up and cheered.

"Order! Order in the court!" the judge yelled then added, "Take it outside!"

Everyone piled out the door. Things finally were looking up. But why did I have this feeling that it wasn't over. That something was wrong…

**AN: I am sorry its short!**

**But I didn't know a lot about this kind of court.**

**Sorry for any mistakes! **

**Reviews…?**


	25. Celebrating and Rumble Practice

**AN: OMG! The reviews I get for this story are so great! :D**

**Sodapop's POV**

"WHOO-HOO!" I cheered, as we all raced outside.

Ponyboy was just proved innocent. I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders. Everyone was cheering and each one of Ponyboy's gang members were slapping him on the back.

"You must be one of the first hoods in history not to go to prison!" Dean shouted.

Me and Darry tackled Pony in a hug. "Whoo! My brother's not going to prison!" I exclaimed happily.

Ponyboy smiled. "Yeah. I guess I'm not."

"So since yer not going to prison, what about the rumble?" Jay asked.

Ponyboy grinned. "I'll think about that later. Right now, lets celebrate! Drinks on me! Come on, Charlie lead us onward!" Pony said loudly.

Darry and I exchanged glances. We didn't like the idea of our little brother drinking, but I guess Darry was letting this one slide. Besides, Pony has done it a million times before. How would one more hurt? We all followed Ponyboy and Charlie to the bar.

Pony's told me about the bar before. It sounds like an okay place, at least better than bucks. He hasn't told me too much about New York, yet. Only about the bar, Chris, and some place called the warehouse. He said that him, and some of the gang stays there. He told me that his gang had a rival gang trying to dominate there turf. Snakes was the leader of that gang, and that's really all I know.

We reached the street and all of us walked down the rode. Ponyboy took the lead and it sure did look like he knew where he was going. Chris walked beside him and it looked like they kept glancing at each other. What was that about? Then I remembered that him and Johnny used to do the same thing. They could understand each other without even speaking. I always thought that was a little strange, but I was also jealous. I wanted to be that close to my little brother. I always told myself I was being stupid, that I was overreacting. I was. I had-have a close relationship with Pony already. Probably closer than Johnny. I hope.

It looks like Pony has found a new friend. Chris is kinda replacing Johnny. Except, Chris acts a lot like Ponyboy. I like Chris. He seems like a good kid.

Ponyboy and Chris lead us inside a small building that must be the bar. When I stepped inside, I was surprised that it was bigger on the inside. In the corner there was a pool table, and there were booths and tables all around. There was a juke box in the corner opposite from the pool table. It was a pretty decent bar. It reminded me of bucks and the Dingo in one.

Everyone sat at the booth.

"The usual, Runaway?" Charlie asked my little brother.

I had no idea what 'The usual' was, but I figured Pony had it often, because he nodded.

"Beers or whiskey?" Charlie asked the rest of us. A couple of Ponyboy's gang members said whiskey, but the rest of us said beer.

Charlie nodded and fixed us our drinks. He handed me a beer, but I didn't drink it. I never drank alcohol. Never had and never will. I really don't need it. I already have a permanent buzz. Darry didn't drink his either. He never approved of any drug or alcohol drink. He had a beer only once, but that was along time ago and he swore never to drink again. I'm not sure what the whole story was, Pony doesn't even know he ever drank a beer.

I watched Charlie mix some whiskey with Pepsi, then hand it to Ponyboy. So that was the usual. I didn't like the idea of Ponyboy drinking, but I didn't stop him. I knew deep down he could handle it. He's probably drunk it before. Hell, he probably drank the same thing every day when he was living here. I think I knew the new Ponyboy pretty well by now, and that seemed like something he would do. He reminds me kinda like Curly now. It was still a little unsettling and strange, but I'd get use to it. Everyone will soon enough.

I watched my baby brother carefully, watching every movement and reaction. He seemed totally at home. He was completely calm. I was happy that he was okay, but I was also worried. He told me he was gonna have to go back to New York, and he did. What now? I'm sure I couldn't force him back home, now that he was already here. He had his whole gang to back him up, too. I cant fight eight well-built teenage guys, from the hard streets of frickin New York. They would break my face.

Ponyboy was laughing and having a good time talking to his gang. I was feeling a little left out, so I decided to join in. I walked over and listened to what Ponyboy as talking to them about.

"… So, the rumble will be tomorrow at dusk. We can practice fight tonight." Pony was saying to his gang, who were listening intently.

"What's this about a rumble?" I asked joining his gang. I was surprised Two-Bit was listening to Pony as well.

Pony looked at me. "We're callin on a rumble with snakes gang. Want to join. Two-Bit is comin along." he asked.

I thought about it for a second. I do want to make sure nothing bad happens to my little brother, so I agreed. I turned around to look at Darry and Steve.

"Hey, guys. Ponyboy is goin to a rumble tomorrow. Ya guys gonna come?" I asked them.

Darry looked at me with a stern glare. "Soda, we're leaving in the morning. Pony too."

"Sorry dar, but I cant. I have my gang. Plus, a rumble to settle everything with snakes is exactly what we need. To good to pass up." Ponyboy told Darry up straight. I was amazed that Pony's voice sounded confident and strong. It wasn't like that a year ago._ But things can change a lot in a year, _I reminded myself.

Darry looked taken aback. "What?" he asked, shocked.

"I'm not comin home." Pony said flatly.

Those words echoed in my head. _I'm not comin home. _how could he say that? I want him home! I blocked out the rest of the conversation. Everything stopped for me. My mind went blank. All I could think is _what?_ over and over, in my mind. _What? What? What?_ I dint notice everyone getting up to leave until Steve tugged at my shirt.

"Hey, Soda. Come on."

"I'm coming." is all I said.

I got up, and we piled out the door.

**Darry's POV**

I was angry with my youngest brother. We argued about him not coming home. Why doesn't he want to come home? He's so damn stubborn. We walked through some ally's until we reached a large fence. Pony lead us down to the far end, and we stopped at an odd looking tree. Then, Ponyboy did something I didn't expect. He climbed the tree and hopped over the side.

I glanced at Soda. Soda glanced at Steve, and Steve glanced at Two-Bit, who simply said, "Tuff." and climbed the tree as well.

Sometimes I wonder if I should take Two-Bit to a doctor.

Everyone else climbed the tree, until it was Me, Soda, Steve, and Chris left.

"Come on. The warehouse is on the other side." Chris said. Then he started climbing.

I climbed over and dropped down to the other side. Pony's gang members were already walking towards a big building. Ponyboy was waiting behind, for the rest of us.

"Come on. We half to practice for the rumble." Ponyboy said.

I agreed to stay until after the rumble. I wanted to keep a look out for my baby brother, while in a fight. What did he mean by practice? We didn't do that in Tulsa.

We waited for the rest of the gang to climb over, and then Ponyboy lead us inside.

The warehouse was huge. We could easily get lost in here if we didn't know our way around. Pony lead us down a long hall way. He reached a door and opened it.

"Ya guys can stay in here over night. I'll let ya settle in, and than come get ya in about ten minutes. We have to practice." Ponyboy told us, and left.

In the room was four beds, enough for all four of us. One for me, Sodapop, Steve, and Two-Bit. The room was old looking and dusty, but I didn't mind for now. I was actually just relieved to rest for only a moment.

Everyone claimed a bed and laid down. It was silent for a long moment until, "So, what's this bout practice?" Steve asked, genially curious.

I shook my head. "I don't know. Things sure are different here." I responded.

Soda drawled, "Ponyboy is tuff, bein a leader of a gang an' all."

I only nodded my head.

Two-Bit was quiet, and then, "I bet this rumble is gonna be rough. New York sure ain't as easy as Tulsa."

Everyone murmured agreements. Then the door opened and Pony came in.

"Its time." he said.

We all followed him out, and to what seemed to be the center of the warehouse. There was a large camp fire in the middle of the clearing. Everyone was there, waiting for Ponyboy.

Everyone gathered around my little brother, included us, and Pony started.

"Here's how this works," he started, "someone throws punches and kicks, and the other dodges. Then vice versa." he finished.

What? This is practice? Well, it seemed pretty easy to me.

"Everyone pair up!" Ponyboy yelled, commandingly.

I was proud that my little brother was brave. But I was a little uneasy. I still wasn't used to it.

Everyone paired up. Surprisingly, Ponyboy asked me if we could partner.

"Sure, Pone." I agreed.

He grinned a bit. "You hit, I dodge. Okay?" he asked

I nodded. It sounded okay. As long as I don't really hit him, but something told me that wasn't gonna be a problem. Oh boy, how right I was.

I threw the first punch, and he side stepped. He was so fast I didn't even notice he moved. I kicked, and he hopped back. Glory, was he fast or what? I couldn't believe he had that much agility! I punched and kicked, but he was impossible to hit. He kept side stepping or ducking, or jumping back. I punched again, but he ducked. Glory!

I stopped, realizing that I wouldn't win. "Golly, Pone! Yer as fast as a cheetah." I exclaimed.

He smiled. "Yup. And yer as strong as Superman." he retorted, playfully.

I laughed. I noticed that everyone stopped to watch us practice.

Ponyboy looked at everyone. "Should we move on?" he asked.

"Yup! Lets move on to weapons!" Dean yelled.

Weapons? What?

"Sure." Ponyboy said. "How about pipe?" he asked.

His gang murmured agreements. What? Pipe! That's dangerous.

"Pone!" I yelled. "Pipes? That's dangerous!" I shouted at him.

He looked at me. "Dar, we're trained. You guys can leave this one out. Ya can just watch." he told me.

I grabbed his arm. "No." I said.

He shook me off. "Yes. Ya cant stop me." he said.

I sighed, in frustration. "Fine. But if ya get hurt, I'm gonna beat the tar outta ya." I threatened, but it didn't shake him even a little.

He smirked. "Ya do that, Dar."

He walked around the corner and came back with a pipe.

"Ya guys stand over there." he told us.

Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, and I walked to the side of the clearing. The rest of Pony's gang stayed where they were. I was getting curious to what he was gonna do with the pipe. I hope he doesn't hurt his stubborn ass.

"Chris, ya swing, I dodge." Pony said.

"Why do you get to go first?" Chris complained.

"Because." is all Pony says. Two-Bit snickered.

"That's not an answer." I heard Chris mutter.

The Rest of Ponyboy's gang moved to the side, with us. Everyone watched with interested eyes.

"What's he gonna do?" Soda asked Jay.

Jay glanced at him, then grinned. "You'll see. Just watch. Runaway has skill. We're proud he's our leader." Jay told him, and Soda didn't say anything else.

I watched Chris take the first swing at him, but Ponyboy did a flip in the air, backwards.

"Whoa." Steve, Two-Bit, Sodapop, and I all stared at Pony is amazement. I remembered teaching everyone gymnastics a while back, but everybody had some trouble with it. But Pony just did a perfect back flip.

It went on like that for a while. Chris would swing the pipe at him, and Pony would do some crazy gymnastic move perfectly. I couldn't even do stuff like he was doing, and I was the one that taught him. When it was over, all four of us ran over to him.

"That was SO TUFF!" Two-Bit shouted, draping his arm around Pony's shoulders.

Pony grinned. "Its all thanks to Darry. He's the one that showed me how." he said, looking at me.

I shook my head. "I didn't teach ya that! That was amazing, Pone! I cant even do it that perfectly!" I shouted, completely proud of my youngest brother.

"Well, I'm tired. Lets call it a night." he announced.

Everyone said goodnight, and left the clearing.

"Ya guys know the way to yer room, right?" Pony made sure.

I nodded. "Yeah. We'll be fine. See ya in the morning."

Ponyboy walked off. I was still stunned at what my baby brother could do. It was tuff. I could tell Soda felt the same way. Everything was overwhelming. What our little brother has become is… astounding. Some of what he could do is amazing, but then some is terrible. Half of me is very proud of the new Ponyboy, and half of me disapproves of him. This is all confusing…

**AN: What do ya think? Too much? Did I get too carried away or is it really tuff of what I made Ponyboy?**

**Please tell me! I really need to know! Review! **


	26. Rumble of Healing Ribs

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was on break. XD on with the story!…**

**Ponyboy's POV**

The next day, everyone was ready to rumble. We walked to the empty parking lot and waited for snakes to arrive. Sodapop came up next to me.

"Hey, Pone?" Soda asked.

I looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Is snakes real bad?" he asked, sounding like a five year old.

He didn't look scared, only curious. That's Sodapop for you, always curiosity first. I nodded my head. "Yup. He is. Me and him are gonna fight, while ya guys fight his other gang members. Okay?" I told him.

Soda looked satisfied with my answer. "Okay. If ya need help, just holler." is all he replied.

Odd. Usually he would be real worried about me fighting in a rumble. Darry too. I looked at Darry. He looked like he was holding back. Sodapop talked to him, I know it. I could see it on his face. Darry still wasn't okay with the new me, but he'll get over it. This is who I am now, no going back.

I saw snakes gang slouching slowly over to us. We stood facing each other, hate visible in our glares. Everything went silent. I dared a quick glance at my brothers and Steve, and Two-Bit. They didn't move. They stood the same way my gang was. Dangerous and bitter. Snakes seemed to notice them.

"Who's yer knew gang members, Runaway? They as wimpy as you are?" Snakes snickered, and his boys did too.

In the corner of my vision, I could see my brothers eyes flare with anger. But they controlled it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't speak Stupidity." I mocked. I looked at him in fake pity. I could feel the smiles and laughs that my gang are holding in, from behind me.

The anger in my rivals eyes are unmistakable. "Yer gonna pay for that!" he roared, and with that, the battle began.

**Darry's POV**

After Snakes threw the first punch, everyone had at it. I slammed into this one greaser, who was almost the same size as me, only a bit smaller. I was surprised to see that everyone in the rival gang was a young age, like Pony's gang. I was probably the oldest. But, that didn't matter to me. Right now, I was trying to fight and keep an eye out for Pony. I know he can handle his own, but I just cant help but worry. Sodapop is strangely calm with Pony's new attitude. Why cant I be? Everyone is accepted the new Ponyboy, but me.

When I first saw snakes, I knew right away he was nothing but trouble. The hate between Ponyboy and snakes was so immense, that it was coming off them in waves. They must have had a real bad past together, to hate each other like that.

I punched and kicked, and tried to keep an eye on Pony the whole time. Multitasking is something I learned to do very well, since my parents death. I was shocked to see Ponyboy doing so well. He was fighting like no one I've ever seen. He was dodging and flipping and punching and kicking… the list goes on. He fought better than Dallas ever had, and Dally was from New York city. Ponyboy was one of the youngest of his gang, and he was the best fighter and leader? Amazing, really. I'm actually pretty proud of him. He matured a whole lot. Well… I'm not too thrilled about how much.

I knocked the guy to the ground, and another one jumped me. I punched him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him, and moved on. I saw Pony beating up snakes. Good. I punched someone that was from snakes gang and then, sent him running. Before I knew it, they were all running.

"They're runnin!" I yelled.

Everyone watched as the remaining members fled out of sight. I looked at everyone in Pony's gang. They didn't look too badly injured. Some had a couple broken ribs, other had nothing but a black eye and split lip. I had a bruise on my left cheek, and my fist hurt like hell, from beating up snakes members. I looked around for Ponyboy. There he was, helping Chris off the ground. I walked over to my little brother.

Ponyboy fought snakes himself. I looked down at my baby brother. He looked the most banged up. His nose was bleeding pretty bad, he had a soon to be black eye, and his hand kept covering up his rib cage. He didn't seem to feel any pain, though. _He must be used to it by now, _I guessed.

"We won!" Ponyboy cheered. "Come on, lets go get everyone patched up." he said, and lead everyone back to the warehouse.

**Ponyboy's POV**

Back at the warehouse, I was fixing Tony's fractured rib. Well, not really fixing it. You cant fix any kind of broken rib. I was just telling him what he can and cant do for a couple weeks, until it heals.

"What! Why cant I do any muggings?" Tony complained.

Tony loved to mug people. I don't know why, but he loved it. He is good at it too, so I always chose him for the job.

"Well. Ya cant go muggin anyone for three weeks. Until then you should stay, uh, wherever ya stay and rest." I said, firmly.

No one really knew where Tony lived. For all we know, he wanders around the streets, and then disappears before one of us can catch him. He doesn't talk a lot, and when he does its usually a question or a complaint. Or both, like now.

"Fine." I heard him mutter.

I always was the one to patch everyone up in the gang. I was the only one that knew how. Mike knew a little, but not as much as I did. About a year back, I read a huge book on all kinds of illnesses and treatments. That really came in handy when I moved hear. Everyone in my gang comes to me for help. Whether it's a broken arm, or a stab wound on the back, I'm always the one that has to help.

Darry and Soda walked over to me, while I was checking over Chris's ribs, to see if there was any broken.

"Need help?" Darry offered.

I looked up from Chris. "Ya know how to check for broken ribs?" I asked.

Soda and Darry both nodded.

"Okay." I said. "Soda, go check over Danny. I think he has one, but be careful with him. He squirms a lot. If ya need to tie him down, I have some rope in the closet." I told my older brother.

Soda looked at me like I grew two heads, then he laughed. I looked at him in annoyance. He stopped.

"Oh. Ya were serious?" he asked.

I nodded.

Darry and Soda glanced at each other. I think they were regretting their offer. Soda left to go find Danny.

"Need me to do anything?" my oldest brother asked.

I shook my head. "Not really. But ya can watch, I guess. Or if Sodapop doesn't want to tie Danny down, then ya can hold him down." I chuckled a bit.

Darry nodded and sat down beside me.

Chris spoke up then. "It hurts kinda on my back." he told me. I checked his back, but nothing was there. I moved my hand up and his spine, but that was okay too.

"Nothin is wrong." I told him. "What else is up with ya?" I asked.

"I kinda have trouble breathing. Like it kinda hurts." he told me and looked a little worried. I nodded.

"Chris, don't move, okay? I have to feel if ya got a rib broken. It might hurt some, if ya do." I told him. He nodded.

I felt his ribs up and down. I didn't feel anything at first, and then I felt it. A slight bump. That isn't good at all. I felt his ribs one more time, and concluded what I was dreading. I stopped what I was doing and looked into Chris's eyes.

"What?" Chris asked. Darry shifted in his seat, so that he can see my gaze. In the corner of my gaze, I could see a spark of curiosity cross Darry's eyes. He looked at Chris's ribcage, but didn't say anything. His stare turned into confusion, wondering what was wrong.

"Do you feel anything here?" I asked. Then I tapped a spot where his rib was.

"No…" he said, and he looked a little worried then. "What's wrong? Why cant I feel there?" he asked frantically.

"Chris! Calm down. Everything will be alright, okay? Don't freak out. I can fix this." I told him.

"What's wrong with him?" Darry asked, clearly confused.

"He has a dislocated rib." I told him and Chris.

Darry's face turned into shock. "What are ya gonna do?" he asked. Darry has never came across a dislocated rib before, well from my knowledge. I haven't either, until now. But I read that book and know what to do.

"Chris. This may hurt a bit, but I have to pop that rib into place." I told Chris, who in turn, gave me a horrified look.

"What! No!" he protested.

"I have to. Unless ya want me to drop ya off at that damned hospital." I threatened.

He shook his head. "Fine. Just get it over with." he gave in.

I grinned and looked at Darry who looked back at me in confusion.

"How do ya know how to pop a rib?" Darry asked.

I shrugged. "Along time ago, I got bored and read a huge book about medical stuff. Boy howdy, did that come in handy!" I told him.

Darry looked like he was slapped. "Oh. Ya know how to do all this stuff, because ya read a book?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Yup."

He nodded.

"Come over hear, I need ya to hold down Chris's arms." I told Darry.

"What? Why?" Chris screamed at me, looking scared.

"When I do this, I don't want ya to punch me." I told him, then grinned.

Chris smiled. "If I did that, you would kill me for sure. I'm not stupid." he laughed. I laughed too.

Darry held down Chris's arms while I popped his rib back in place.

"Ow." Chris said and rubbed his ribs.

"Sore. Ya need to do these exercises…" I went on explaining the exercises that he needed to do, if he wanted to keep that rib okay. He nodded when I was all done, and walked back to the others. I turned to look at Darry.

"Ponyboy! I need help over here! Danny is not taking this well!" that was Soda yelling.

Together, Darry and I ran to help poor Soda deal with the most energetic and cocky kid I have ever met. _Boy, did he need help… _I thought as we reached him. _This is gonna be a long day…_

**AN: Yay! I updated! Finally… I made a new poll! Check it out!**

**Please review! **


	27. Ponyboy makes a Decision

**Ponyboy's POV**

It was the day after the rumble, that Darry told me they were heading home. All last night, I stayed up thinking the hardest I ever had. Should I go home or stay in New York? My gang needed me, but so did my brothers. It was a very hard choice, but I remember what Sodapop looked like that night I arrived home. He was the happiest I had ever seen him. Then that time I told them all that I wasn't going to stay, Soda looked crushed. I couldn't do that to Soda. Not again. Darry looked devastated that day, too. I hate making my brothers sad. I cant do it again. Look at me, I'm a big softie.

I walked down stairs to the clearing, where my gang was, and my boys back home. I was going to tell them. They were laughing and talking to each other, having a good time. I was glad that they got along. I wasn't sure if they would like each other, but it seems they have.

My gang looked up as I walking into the clearing. I plopped down on the old couch, and everything went quiet. Usually, in the morning I would tell my gang what to do for the day. Today was different. I could tell that they were confused. I glanced at them. My brothers were looking around at us confused, as well as Two-Bit and Steve. They still didn't understand how my gang worked.

Dean spoke up. "So, what's the order today, Runaway?" he asked.

I looked at him. "Ain't gonna order ya guys around today, Dean." I said.

They looked at me confused. Jay spoke next. "But you tell us what to do everyday! What are ya talking about, Runaway?" he asked loudly.

I looked at all of them. "I'm renouncing my leadership." I declared.

All of them gasped. My brothers, as well as Steve and Two-Bit looked lost. Chris stepped forward. "What! Why!" he asked in disbelief.

I looked at my brothers then. "I'm goin home." I said.

Sodapop and Darry smiled. My gang looked shocked.

"…I understand." Chris said quietly. Everyone craned their neck to look at him.

I smiled. "Thanks, Chris. I knew ya would."

"But who's gonna be leader?" Eric asked. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Eric barely ever talked.

"Well, I was up all last night thinkin 'bout that." I said.

Everyone looked at me, expecting to hear me announce the next leader. I pulled out my switchblade and started examining it. "I choose, Jay." I finally said, after a long pause.

Jay stumbled back. "W-what!" he choked out.

I chuckled. "That's how I felt when yer brother told me." I laughed. My brothers looked surprised. They didn't know that Jay's brother was the leader before me, the one that made me leader.

"Your choosing me to be leader?" Jay asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I know yer the best choice. You have everything that a good leader should. You have common sense, you think before you act, ya have courage, yer clever, and ya have a screwed up life." I told him.

Everyone looked at me in shock, but I continued. "I finally understand why Michael picked me… but now its time for yer chance Jay. Ya could make yer life or brake yer life. Its all up to you." I said.

Everyone looked at me, with mixed expressions. The gang don't usually hear me talk like this. All wise, and stuff. But this is just speaking my mind. I couldn't help it if I tried.

I looked at Jay, awaiting his answer. He looked back at me, a determined look in his eyes. "I'll do it." he said.

I looked at Jay with approval. "Ya'll be good to Jay." I told my "old" gang. "He's gonna do good, I know it." I finished.

I got up to stand beside my brothers. Soda hugged me.

"Yeah!" Sodapop yelled in joy. "We got our brother back, dar!" he hollered out.

"We sure do." Darry said, patting my back.

Two-Bit hopped over to me. "Whoo-hoo! The lost Curtis brother is back!" he yelled, my "old" gang laughed.

It was Steve's turn. "Dammit! The kid has to ruin everything." he muttered. Soda shot Steve a glare, and Steve shut up.

I laughed. "Don't worry, Stevie! I'll only torture ya half the day!" I shouted gleefully. Everyone burst out in laughter, except Steve, who gave me a dirty look.

"Okay. Lets beat it outta here. I'm missin my baby." I said.

Sodapop looked at me confused. "Huh?" he asked.

"My motorcycle! Come on! I gotta get back there, so she don't get lonely." I said. This made him laugh.

"Okay, Pone. Lets go." Darry said.

Chris came up to me. "You better visit, Ponyboy. Or I'm gonna beat the shit out of you." he grinned.

"We all will." Jay piped in.

I grinned. "Don't worry, guys. I promise I'll come up and see my boys." I said.

They grinned. "See ya later, Runaway." Dean said.

Danny ran up to me. "Do you have to go, Runaway?" Danny asked.

I looked at the kid. I know he looked up to me. I was like the kids idol. Everyone knew it, too. "Danny, ya know I do. Ya have to be strong kid. I'll see ya again, I promise." I told him.

Danny had tears in his eyes. He hugged me, and I allowed myself to hug him back. "But I don't want ya to go, Runaway." he sobbed.

I pulled him back and looked in his eyes. "Danny, I know ya don't, but yer gonna be fine, kid. I'll come up to visit. If ya get in any trouble, I'll come up here and kick the tar outta ya. Ya got it?" I say.

Danny smiled. "Okay. I'm gonna miss you." he said.

"I'll miss ya too, kid." I said.

Jay came up and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

I looked back at him. "About you being leader? Yes. About me going home. No. but I have to do it. I know I have to." I told him truthfully.

Jay smiled. "You have more guts then anyone I've ever met, Ponyboy. See ya soon." he patted me on the back and walked back to his gang.

I turned to all of them. "See ya guys." I said my farewells.

Me, my brothers, Steve and Two-Bit all walked out of there, knowing we had a long journey ahead of us.

A long journey back home.

**AN: Not the last chapter! This story has a lot more to come, and then I'm making a sequel! ;D So, I'll take request's! I might need some. **

**More updates, yet to come!**

**Review!**


	28. First Day Home

**AN: Thanx for the reviews! But, come on guys, I know there are more of you! I take anonymous reviewers, too! The more the reviews, the more the updates!**

**Sodapop's POV**

I was literally jumping for joy when we arrived home. I was super happy that Ponyboy was back. This time, to stay. I hopped out of the car. It was time to party! I pulled Ponyboy out of the truck. He stumbled a bit.

"Soda! Stop!" he yelled, as I dragged him towards the house.

I let go. "Sorry. I'm just happy yer back!" I hugged him and smiled my crazy smile.

He smiled too. "Yeah, yeah. Now let go, before I loose my temper and smack ya." he said, and I believed him. I don't want to mess with Pony's newly discovered temper. Its as bad as Darry's.

I ran inside. "WHOO-HOO! Honey, I'm home!" I called out to know one. I was just so happy, that I was home.

Darry came in behind me. "Soda, stop acting like ya lost yer mind." he sighed.

I grinned. Two-Bit and Steve came crashing throw the front door. "I don't think Pepsi has a mind." Two-Bit chuckled.

"Right you are, Two-Bit! See? Two-Bit understands me. Why cant you, dar?" I mock pouted. Two-Bit laughed.

Darry took one look at me and a small smile broke out on his face. "I understand ya, Soda." he said. "I just don't understand how someone as crazy as yerself came out of our parents." he said.

Everyone laughed. I stopped though. Looking around the room, I couldn't see my little brother anywhere.

"Hey," I started. "Where's Pony?" I asked to anyone who was listening.

Darry looked around. "I think he's still outside." he said.

I went outside. There he was, looking at his motorcycle. I grinned. Ponyboy really loved that thing. I couldn't disagree, that was one tuff ride. I skipped over to him.

"Hey, Pone! Whatchya doin?" I asked, still flowing with joy.

Ponyboy looked up. "Nothing. Just making sure that my baby's in one piece." he smirked.

I nodded. "Looks like it. Wanna head back inside, now?" I asked, eager for him to come inside the house, where everyone else is.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll come in." he said, and we walked inside together.

**Ponyboy's POV**

The rest of the night was slow. We played some cards and watched TV. I told a couple stories of my gang, uh, Jay's gang. Yeah. Everyone left around one in the morning, and that's when Soda and I headed for bed. I woke up the next day pretty early. I looked at the clock. It read 6:47 am. _Damn, and I went to bed late last night? What woke me up? _I asked myself. I looked around the room. Everything was silent, so I got out of bed.

I walked into the kitchen, and looked into the icebox for the chocolate cake. I found some and sat down at the table, nibbling at it. I then noticed the calendar on the wall. It was march 30th. I froze. It was right there and then, that I thought of school. I hadn't been to school for over a year. I pondered on this. I decided I would put it off, until someone finally spoke up. I didn't like the idea of school anyway. _Back then I did… _I thought silently. I kicked myself. I was thinking about the past again. I cant let myself do that.

I finished the last of my cake, and walked into the living room. I flopped down on the couch. I heard as noise come from the hall, and looked up to see Darry walk in the room.

"What are ya doin up so early, Pony?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess I couldn't sleep anymore." I answered honestly.

He nodded. "Had breakfast yet?" he asked another question.

"Yup. I think I'm gonna head out now." I said, while standing up.

"Where ya goin? We just got back home." Darry looked a bit confused.

"I'm just gonna ride around town on my cycle. Look for some action, I guess." I told him.

Darry looked like he wanted to protest, but he held back. "Okay." is all he responded.

I grabbed my leather jacket, then headed out on my motorcycle. It wasn't too cold today, but I like to wear my jacket no matter what. I rode over to bucks to get a drink and shoot some pool. I was in the middle of a game with some guy I didn't know, when a familiar voice sounded behind me.

"Hey! It's the lost Curtis!"

I turned around. "Hey, curly!" I grinned.

"Hey Ponyboy. Ya play pool? Get lost." he pushed the guy I was playing against away, and took his place. Typical curly. Of course, I would do the same thing.

We played the rest of the game, I and I won. The bet was five bucks, so curly paid up, and I was a happy bastard.

"Yeah, yeah. Ya won. I know. Now stop acting so smug bout it." curly pushed me.

I laughed. "I love pool. I win every time." I sang.

Curly shook his head. "I gotta go. See ya later, Pony."

Curly took off, and I looked at the clock. It was already high in the afternoon! I paid buck for a small bottle of jack, then I hopped on my cycle. I didn't have to go home, but I didn't have anywhere else to go, so that's where I went. I parked my motorcycle in the drive way, and went inside.

Of course, Two-Bit and Steve were there. Darry was at work, and Sodapop was in the kitchen. Sodapop walked into the living room, smiling at me.

"Hey, Ponyboy! Where did ya go?"

"I went to bucks, drank some, then hang out with curly a bit." I said.

Soda's smile faltered. "Oh. Okay…" he looked at me strangely. What was that about?

"You alright Sodapop?" I asked cautiously.

Soda shakes his head. "I'm fine." he answers, smiling again. He sits down on the couch and picks up a magazine.

Two-Bit looks up. "Why didn't ya bring me? I like to drink." he pouts.

I smirked. "If I brought you along, then I would have to explain yer actions, and I don't know if I can."

Sodapop and Steve laughed, and Two-Bit faked a knife to the heart. "That hurt, Pone." he pretended to cry.

I just laughed. "I don't care if yer really crying or not, Two-Bit. Yer suffering is my delight." I chuckled at my clever word choice.

Soda and Steve also chuckled. Two-Bit looked up, his face clear of tears. "Hey!" he responded.

"I'm goin to bed." I declared.

Everyone's head snapped up to meet my gaze. "What?" they all asked in unison.

"Why? Its only five." Soda asked, looking stunned.

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't have anything else to do…" I was about to say something else, but decided against it.

Soda looked confused. "…Uh, okay. Come out if yer hungry." he said, his voice sounding far away. I put it off, think Sodapop was always the crazy one in our family.

I headed to bed and closed the door to me and Soda's room. I suddenly got the feeling to go outside. I didn't know why, but I did it anyways. I walked out of my room and asked the gang if they wanted to play some football.

They looked at me like I was crazy. I probably am. "Weren't ya off to bed?" Steve asked.

I nodded.

They glanced at each other and then agreed to a game of football. We headed out expecting a fun game, but little did we know that this was NOT gonna be very fun. Quite the opposite.

**AN: The updates might be slower with school, sorry guys. Kinda cliffy, next chapter will contain violence. Just warning ya. **

**Review! I KNOW THERE ARE MORE OF YOU OUT THERE! REVIEW! haha. please? cue evil laughter.**


	29. Gun Shot

**AN: I am going to start underlining POV's. Read on…**

**Ponyboy's POV**

Darry had come home from work early, and joined in our game of football. We were all havin a real good time. Darry and I were on one team, and Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were on the other. Of course, me and Darry were beating them badly. Darry the strong athlete he is and me, the fast runner I am. We played until the sun started to set, then gathered our things and started our short walk home.

We were almost there, when I saw someone familiar walking towards us. He was walking in a dangerous slouch, not the Tulsa kind, but the New York kind. It struck me hard and fast, as I looked at his face. It was snakes.

Everyone stopped when they noticed who was walking towards us. They new what snakes looked like, from the rumble we had in New York. Everyone tensed and slouched a bit more to make themselves look more tough. Snakes stopped about eight feet in front of us all. We met eyes and I knew he had come here for revenge. Revenge for killing one of his members. If looks could kill, snakes would be a serial killer by now.

"Snakes." I stated his name calmly.

"Runaway." he mimicked the tone of voice I had used.

"I see yer here in Tulsa." I looked him up and down.

"Yes. I am." he replied.

"Why? New York kicked ya out for bein ugly? Such a shame." I shook my head slowly, mocking him. Two-Bit snickered, and I could tell Sodapop was trying hard to contain his laughter.

Snakes was furious, but he went on calmly, "No. I came to finish some business."

I cocked my eyebrow. "Oh, really? And what would that be?" I started to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong here. I couldn't tell what, though.

"Well, you remember Ricky, right? The one you murdered." he drawled.

I felt rage build up inside me. "I didn't murder him! He was tryin to murder me!" I yell.

Snakes stays calm. "Well, better you than him." he says.

Darry starts toward snakes, looking like he could beat the tar out of anything in his way. Sodapop and Steve lunge forward, pulling Darry back.

"Let me at him! I'm gonna beat the tar outta that bastard." Darry looks the maddest I have ever seen him.

"Dar, calm down." I tell him sternly. Darry relaxes a bit, and Steve and Sodapop let him go.

"Ya better beat it outta here before we beat it outta you." I threaten.

Snakes chuckles and shakes his head. "No. I have to finish this first." he says and pulls out a heater.

I back up a step as he points the gun at me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." I say. "What are ya doin, man?" I ask, cautiously.

Everyone is as still as a stone. Darry and Sodapop look on the verge of a panic attack, and Steve and Two-Bit look about ready to jump at Snakes if needed. Snakes smiles evilly.

"Ricky was my cousin, ya son of a bitch." Snakes sneers.

I look at him shocked. "What! He was yer cousin?" _how come I never heard that before? _I asked myself.

"Yep. He was. And you killed him!" he roared.

I took another step back. "Snakes, don't do this." I say.

He laughed. "I will do as I please. Free country, remember?" Then, he pulled the trigger. The sound of gun shot echoed out into the distance.

I dropped to the ground. I didn't know where I got shot, but it hurt like hell. I was bleeding heavily. I could feel my blood pooling around me. My eyelids started to grow heavy. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Darry tackle Snakes and Steve and Two-Bit running to a near by phone booth. Sodapop dropped down beside me.

"Pony! Pony, stay awake okay? Yer gonna be alright." Tears were running down his face and he was frantically shaking me, trying to keep me from falling unconscious.

"Soda." I say weakly. It was real hard to keep my eyes open. My body was numbing at a fast pace, and I couldn't think clearly anymore.

"Pone, stay awake. Please pony, stay with me." Soda was bawling by now, pleading me to keep conscious.

"Soda, I'm sorry." I faintly whisper. It was hard to talk.

"What? Sorry for what? Pony, no. Don't close yer eyes. Please be okay. Please!" Soda pleaded.

I no longer felt any pain, as I slowly shut my eyes and gave into darkness.

**AN: Haha. I love torturing you guys. Is pony dead? What will happen next? We'll see. Please review. I like to see what's going through yer guy's minds right now. ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO NOW! sorry, but it has to end sometime. Dont be sad. Review!**


	30. As Crazy As It Is

**AN: The last chapter! Please review!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I had been in the hospital for a week now, and I am very bored. I was getting discharged today. It turns out, I was only shot in the arm, but I could've died from major blood lost. Darry beat up Snakes, and snakes ended up going to prison for attempt of murder. Ain't life great? Steve and Two-Bit were the ones who called the ambulance for me. Sodapop hasn't left the hospital at all, since I was brought in. He and everyone else were scared stiff and thought I was dying. I lost a lot of blood, but the doctors said I need to rest for awhile. Loosing that much blood makes you a bit weak until you've earned all your blood back. I was given a blood transfusion, and some stitches, and now I'm sitting in a hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, pretending not to notice Soda's worried glances.

"When am I getting outta here!" I exclaimed.

"Soon. They said at five o'clock." Soda told me. "Its four thirty right now."

I looked at him. "Where's Darry?" I ask.

"Here." came a voice from the doorway. Darry came in and sat in a chair. "Sit still." he told me.

I sighed. "Am I getting out of here yet?" I asked.

"The doctor is getting the paperwork right now." Darry told me, and just then the doctor walked in.

"Here is the pain killers Ponyboy will take. Fill this form out, and then you all can leave." he told my oldest brother bluntly.

The doctor left, and I swung my arms up in victory. "Whoo-hoo! Im getting out of here!" I yelled joyfully. I hated hospitals, always have always will.

Soda smiled. "Yup. I don't like hospitals. Everything is white and clean." he said.

I laughed. "Yer crazy Soda." I said.

Soda grinned. "Out of my mind." he said.

Darry laughed. "Yer all nuts." he joined in.

Soda smiled evilly. "It must run in the family." he said.

We all laughed. Where have I heard this all before? I definably remember this from somewhere.

Just then, Two-Bit and Steve walked in. "Hey Ponyboy! Ya ready for the real world?" Two-Bit asked.

"I sure as hell am!" I hollered. Everyone laughed.

"Stevie here, says he cant wait to have ya back home!" Two-Bit says, pointing to Steve who in turn gave him a glare.

"Get yer finger out of my face, Two-Bit!" Steve yelled.

"Aw. Ya don't like my pretty hand, Steve?" Two-Bit pouted.

"I don't even like yer pretty face, Two-Bit! Now stop." Steve hissed.

Two-Bit drew his hand away, and started toward me, but he stepped on Steve's foot, which caused Steve to tackle Two-Bit to the ground. They rolled around, and crashed into everything, while wrestling. Steve pinned Two-Bit to the floor and held him down.

"Say uncle!" Steve ordered.

"Never!" Two-Bit replied and pulled Steve to the ground. They started to wrestle with each other again, until Darry got tired of it.

"Quit it out! Both of you. If you guys don't stop right now, than yer both goin home in wheel chairs!" Darry demanded.

They both stopped and got off the floor. Steve muttered under his breath, and Two-Bit looked at Darry smiling.

"Can I have a wheel chair? Me and Soda could race each other!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Soda grinned and cocked his eyebrow at our older brother. "Darry?" he asked, referring to the wheel chair thing.

Darry looked between Soda and Two-Bit as though they were crazy. "No." he said sternly. Sodapop and Two-Bit looked disappointed.

Darry shook his head and muttered under his breath. "I'm surrounded by crazy people."

I looked around at everyone and teased, "Maybe yer the crazy one, Dar." I chuckled. I remembered that before I went to New York, that I would never have teased Darry. He would skin me for sure. But now I think, why not? Everyone needs a good skinning once in a while.

Darry looked at me, but instead of punching my face, like I thought he would, he grinned. "My baby brother is as crazy as everyone else."

"Why is today so crazy?" Sodapop asked.

I shrugged. "Because." I said.

Everyone laughed.

"Ready to go, Pone? I'm done with yer paper work." Darry told me.

I nodded, then got out of bed. I was already dressed, my hair greased and I was as ready as I'd ever be. "Lets get outta here." I said.

We walked out of the hospital, and hopped into Darry's truck. As we were driving home, we just so happened to drive past my school. _Oh no._ I thought. _Please don't notice, please, please._ I pleaded everyone to look away from the left window, but they noticed. Steve was the first, actually.

"Hey! Ain't that yer old school, Ponyboy?" He smirked, knowing exactly what he was getting into.

Everyone looked out the left window at my school, and then they looked at me. Darry looked mad.

"Ponyboy Curtis! Have ya even been to school while ya were in New York!" He yelled.

I slumped down in my seat. I was dreading to have this conversation. No, not conversation. More like a yelling match with my best friend Darry. Oh boy. Were we going to have something to talk about when we got home. I sighed.

At least I was home. Exactly where I belonged.

**AN: The End! Well, not really. I'm going to make a sequel sometime in the future. Thanx for reading!**

**-Sky angel**


End file.
